Dragonflame and Moonlight
by lawl89
Summary: In their sixth year at Hogwarts, an unlikely love is formed one dark night when lightning strikes and a golden thread appears.........DracoLuna. Please Read & Review! COMPLETE WITH ALTERNATE ENDING!
1. Moonlight

DISCLAIMER: Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, any related titles, logos, characters, etc. They belong to Mrs. Rowling. This goes for all my chapters.  
  
Chapter 1-Irony  
  
Draco Malfoy leaned back on the sofa in the Malfoy's library, watching a log being consumed by the fire. His white-blonde hair fell into tired eyes, puffy from lack of sleep. The fire crackled loudly, and he jumped, losing the cool composure that he held on to so well usually. Draco sighed and shoved his hair out of his face. He stood, stretching cramped legs and sore muscles. Considering he was halfway up off the sofa after jumping two feet, he may as well go for a walk. He walked stiffly over to the window and leaned on the windowsill, watching the night sky.  
  
Problems blew through his head like a cyclone, whirling and terrible. He felt like the log consumed by the fire, a helpless piece of wood far too deep into something he couldn't handle. And it was destroying him.  
  
Draco had never been weak. Far from it. His father had made him strong, shaped him into the cold and merciless person he was. He was a mountain of calm and coolness outside, showing few emotions and potential for a greater purpose. Inside, he was a log on a flame, burning and alone. Dying and weakening. Crumbling.  
  
His father was in Azkaban. Locked away for being a Death Eater. It was quite ironic, really. Ironic that he had saved so many of his kind from that prison by his influence, yet there was no one to save him.  
  
Draco's mother was in Saint Mungo's. In the mental ward. She had lost her sanity and aloofness in less than two minutes. Ironic how she had always laughed at the poor fools locked away in that very ward, and now she was one of them. The world was an ironic place.  
  
Draco despised irony.  
  
Alone, he stood watching the moon. It reminded him of what he must be; aloof, cool, composed, secluded, and mysterious. It reminded him of his father, or it had once. Now it reminded him of something else, something he could not put a finger on..  
  
Ironically, the moon suited his mood that night. It was dark and forbidding, angry and impassive.  
  
Draco turned away from the window. Irony. He despised it. Somehow the word suited him. He snuffed out the candles except for one and shoved his hair out of his eyes with his free hand. The candle was black, and had a silver moon painted on its wax surface. He began the climb up the stairs to his room. If he couldn't sleep, he should probably get some homework done. The teachers had been especially cruel with summer work this year.  
  
The moon's steady gaze followed him as he ascended the stairs into his room and closed his door. It watched as he opened his school books and began writing. It watched as he finally extinguished the flame and flopped onto his bed, not bothering with covers. The moon watched him, bathing him in its protective light. 


	2. Dragonflame

Chapter 2  
  
Luna Lovegood blew a strand of scraggly dirty-blonde hair out of her face. Sweat beaded on her forehead as she stretched her hand out towards the baby dragon sitting on the ashes of what had been her father's rhubarb patch. The small creature hissed and bared its fangs, flapping one wing threateningly. The overhead moon cast a pale glow on her, making her shine like a goddess. She was always happy under the moon, or in its moonlight. Thank goodness it was summer vacation! At Hogwarts she could never go outside to stand under the moon's soft radiance. After all, Luna meant moon, and it was her element.  
  
"It's okay, sweetie," she crooned, her hand inching closer to the horned creature's head. The dragon drew even farther back into the withered remains of her father's rhubarb, flapping its good wing. The other hung at its side in a pile of blood and tattered membrane. It looked broken.  
  
"I am SO sorry, Mr. Lovegood." The short bald wizard standing behind her said, pushing his hat back farther on his head in exasperation. "Some bloody Muggle had him caged-thought he was a bloody lizard-and I was flying him to Mr. Charlie Weasley-the man's an absolute bally expert on these beasts-when the little bugger set fire to the basket I had him in, and that set fire to my broomstick, and we crashed, terribly sorry about your rhubarb, the little bugger sneezed."  
  
Mr. Lovegood, a tall, graying wizard with a face deeply lined from stress and care smiled and knelt down beside his daughter. "That's perfectly okay, Mr. Drettley. Luna despises rhubarb, and I only let the plants grow because they'd set up such a dreadful fuss if I didn't, I think there were pixies or something living in there."  
  
Luna glanced at her dad, smiling. The dragon stared solemnly at the kneeling man as he stretched his arm out. With a snap of its sharp fangs, the dragon attacked his hand. Mr. Lovegood jumped backwards, as fast as he was, the dragon was faster.  
  
"Are you injured, Mr. Lovegood?" the wizard asked, leaning forward concernedly.  
  
"Mainly my pride. Seems I lost all my Quidditch reflexes, eh?"  
  
"You should go to Saint Mungo's, dad. Dragon fangs are poisonous." Luna said, her eyes fixed on the baby dragon.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Lovegood, I agree. I'll take you." The bald wizard reached down at pulled the kneeling man to his feet. With a loud crack, the two disappeared.  
  
"I guess it's just you and me now, sweetie." Luna let her hand stay rigid in the air, a mere inch from the dragon's face. Curious, the creature sniffed her. She kept her hand still, and when the dragon came closer, she slowly and gently lowered her hand onto his scaled head. He didn't bite her, and twenty minutes later he was sitting on her lap, letting her run her fingers over his horned head. His wing was washed and bandaged, and he was contentedly chewing on a piece of meat. He burped, and a small flame shot out of his mouth. He laid his head on his claws, and closed his eyes. Luna leaned against the fence, stretching out in the moonlight. The dragon began to snore, emitting a small flame with every breath. He was warm, and she was sleepy. With dragonflame glowing faintly in her backyard, she fell asleep.  
  
The dragonflame guarded her, a watchful soldier.  
  
The moon watched her, bathing her in its protective light. 


	3. Return to Hogwarts

Chapter 3  
  
The Hogwarts express traveled the way it always had. It traveled as it had every year. It was carrying students to Hogwarts. That was its purpose. To bring young witches and wizards to the school where they would be trained to take care of themselves. The train had no other. It sped on, leaving a white cloud behind, steaming.  
  
Like Draco, except he did not let his anger show. He stood in the prefect's compartment, listening to the newly elected Head Boy and Girl drone on and on and on about this year's rules. Hermione Granger was the only one really listening, but even she was bored. As the Head Girl took over, explaining about all the 'fun' they were going to have this year, Draco gave a very obvious yawn, not bothering to hide his contempt.  
  
Ignoring him, the girl continued in an overly perky voice. Bloody cheerleader.  
  
"And now, boys and girls, I have a very special treat. Our new prefects!" Ron seemed to wake up at that, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes. Hermione looked expectantly at the door, but Draco spoke. She had gone too far.  
  
"Boys and Girls?!!!!" he asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm and utter contempt.  
  
"Yes," the girl said, "Boys and Girls."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"I saw that! Mind your manners, Malfoy. You don't want to end up like you father, do you?"  
  
That struck a chord. Draco had his wand out so fast that even Hermione blinked. He pointed it at the Head Girl, cutting of her sentence.  
  
"What's the matter?" the girl asked innocently, her voice loaded with sarcasm. "Did I insult your precious daddy?"  
  
Draco's eyes were flaming. Blazing white-hot anger was radiating off every particle of his being. He gripped his wand so hard it was a wonder it didn't snap.  
  
"Lay off, Rosella!" the Head Boy said sharply.  
  
She turned to face him, her innocent smile making Draco's features twist with hatred. "Why?"  
  
Draco nearly exploded. She had been warned. Pointing his wand at her chest, he began, "Adva Ke-"  
  
At that moment, the sliding door opened. With a smile, the new prefects marched in, stopping to stare in horror at Rosella and Draco pointing their wands at each other.  
  
Draco was shocked, but quickly recovered, hiding his surprise. Still holding his wand, he leaned back against the wall of the compartment nonchalantly. He shrugged. Inside he was screaming. Had he gone so far as to use one of the Unforgivable Curses on someone? He usually had better control over his temper than that! He took a deep shaky breath.  
  
Draco heard Ron mutter to Hermione, "Guess that means we better not piss him off this year, eh?"  
  
Hermione nodded in agreement.  
  
Stowing her wand insider her pocket, Rosella continued without taking a breath. "Our new Prefects. From Ravenclaw, we have Luna Lovegood and-" Draco zoned out. He didn't care anymore. He stayed to hear the names before leaving the compartment. He just didn't care anymore. On the outside, he was calm, cool, collected. But he was blazing inside. Blazing with fury and hatred.  
  
If anyone had seen him at that moment, they would have run screaming. Even Harry Potter. 


	4. Exchanged Glances

Firstly, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed:  
  
Jade Bear: Thanks so much for the comments, I luv your story! I couldn't get on the site, though. Will try again later.  
  
The Dark Wanderer: Thanks for reviewing! LOL! It's a small, small world!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Like a long line of marching ants, the students in their black robes began the short walk from the grounds where the carriages dropped them off to the Great Hall. It was a clear night, and the moon shone its full light on the grounds, casting shadows and a ghostly ambience. The ground was firm with frozen mud, it had been a late rain followed by an early frost that week. Leaves of red, gold, and orange fell from the trees stirred by the night breeze that blew softly, whispering a secret.  
  
Harry and Luna walked beside each other in silence, followed by Ron and Hermione, who were arguing as usual. Ginny and Neville were deep in a discussion about nothing, Herbology, most likely.  
  
"I'm telling you, Ron," Hermione made no attempt to hide the worry that made her voice shrill; "we should try to avoid Malfoy completely, even comments. He's dangerous!"  
  
"Oh, Hermione!" Ron sounded exasperated. "Why are you so afraid of a little bouncing ferret?"  
  
Hermione shot a fearful glance over her shoulder at Draco who walked about twenty students behind them. He was wearing a thoughtful expression, yet he still managed to look evil. She shivered and lowered her voice. "He was ready to use one of the Unforgivable Curses, Ron, and all Rosella did was comment."  
  
Harry, who had been half-listening, whipped around to face Hermione so fast that his glasses fell down his nose. He ignored them. "He what?!!" They had failed to mention that.  
  
Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. Hermione's answer came out in a kind of squeak. "He was ready to use the Avada Kedavra Curse on Rosella, because she insulted his family or something." Harry's jaw dropped, and he stopped short. "That can't be right," he said uneasily. Behind them people began to yell about the hold-up and Draco stopped dead. His eyes met Harry's and Harry felt terror shoot him right down to the bone.  
  
Luna grabbed his arm suddenly, spinning him around and dragging him down the hall. "Hurry up!" she snapped. "People are starting to stare! And it is right, Harry! The only reason Rosella's still alive is 'cause we walked in when he was halfway through the spell."  
  
Harry stared at her horrified. "We need to tell someone!" he said, his mouth as dry as toast. "Dumbledore! Snape! Lupin! Moody! Anyone!"  
  
Luna elbowed him sharply in the ribs. "We can't. No one will believe us. Can you hear yourself? 'Um, yes, Mr. Dumbledore, sir, um.......Malfoy just about killed Rosella..........yes, sir. St. Mungo's, sir? Yes, I'm sure I'm feeling alright..........' They'll probably just think you're trying to get him. Everyone knows you two hate each other."  
  
Harry forced a laugh. "Alright, then. But I want you to pass the word around, tell the members of D.A. that they should be careful." His stomach roiled, and he felt weak and light-headed as he sat down hard on the bench lining the Gryffindor table.  
  
Luna nodded, and with a goodbye nod, she swept over to the Ravenclaw table, sitting next to Cho Chang, who waved her into a seat. Luna was somewhat of a hero to the Ravenclaws after confronting Death Eaters the previous year, and while she wasn't really basking in the extra attention, she enjoyed it. Harry felt his stomach knot up when he saw Cho.  
  
Gosh, but she was pretty. His vision of her was eclipsed by a passing student, and Harry glanced up briefly to see who it was and then looked away. His head whipped around suddenly when he saw who it was. Silvery hair hanging in his eyes, Draco strolled past the Gryffindor table. His expression was bored, and his eyes held nothing but utmost contempt. He walked with a cocky air, and no one who didn't know would have been able to guess that his family was disgraced. Draco seemed to keep the air of the Malfoys alive. Cocky, arrogant, and sarcastic tainted with hatred and maybe even evil; that was Draco's aura. And now he carried a new legacy. Fear. Harry could almost taste the fear of everyone around Draco, and he was shocked to see that his own hands were shaking. Ron had gone pale, and Hermione was intently studying her plate, sweating.  
  
Luna watched him as one would watch a rabid beast in a cage. She studied him, brow creased into a frown, but he barely gave her a second glance as he sauntered past. He was basking in fear, and hell, did he enjoy it.  
  
———————  
  
Draco could almost taste the fear. He slowly drank it in. Good. Potter was afraid of him. He laughed inside, and deliberately slowed his walk to a slow swagger. He slipped his hand into his pocket and caressed his wand. This was power.  
  
Draco's eyes stopped suddenly at the Ravenclaw table. There was one face that showed no fear, and she had seen everything. That Lovegood girl, what was her name-Luna?-stared back at him boldly, meeting his gaze. He smiled at her, a cocky grimace that made him look even more evil. She did nothing, merely smiled back, the bemused twist of her lips that made him smirk more broadly. That girl should have been in Gryffindor. Bravery. Or Slytherin. He wasn't quite sure why the thought struck him, but she seemed to suit it. He shrugged mentally. Why was he even bothering? He doubted he would see her again.  
  
He realized with a sudden snap back to reality that he was at the Slytherin table, and coolly took a seat, ignoring the worshipping stares of the other Slytherin. He had no more need for them. Especially Crabbe and Goyle. And that cow Pansy. He shuddered at the thought of her. She was a simpering, empty-headed...—he smiled at the thought. If his mother were to hear him use that word he would be in trouble. Maybe she would wash his mouth out with soap and water again. The thought made him laugh. Almost. He was too hard for laughter. Too emotionless. Too cold. Or he tried to be.  
  
Briefly he wondered about Luna. Of all the girls he had ever met, she seemed the most interesting-not annoying, simpering, or a "helpless damsel in distress", or a preppy pretty airhead with no brains, or a know-it-all.  
  
Give me a friggin' break. The thought made him almost smile. He found himself thinking. Luna was quite pretty, if she paid some attention to her hair and...what the hell was he doing? Women did that to you. He shook his head. Draco smiled again. Almost.  
  
———————  
  
Luna watched Draco go by. He was clever, she could see how he had made it into Slytherin, and he was scary. Luna wasn't afraid of him, though. He seemed tough, but Luna was a very good judge of character, and she could see he was stressed. The way his eyes had the faintest lines around them. He was hurting. The tightness at the corner of his mouth told her as much. No, Luna was and never would be afraid of Draco Malfoy. She would admire him, he did have that air about him, but she could read him far too well to be afraid.  
  
As far as she was concerned, he could have cast the spell despite the distraction. Rosella would have been dead. She very much doubted that anyone could have stopped him, even with six wizards and witches, new Prefects, added to the group. He had no fear of extra witnesses, Ron and Hermione would have been enough. And there were the other prefects that had been in the compartment. No, Draco had stopped because he had struck out in a blind rage and panic, and he had been shocked when he went so far as to attempt to take a life.  
  
Luna was only half-listening to Dumbledore, and she found her eyes wandering over to the Slytherin table. To her shock, Draco was studying her intently. She tilled her head back and stared him in the eye raising an eyebrow. He raised one right back. No other students were watching them; they all had their full attention of Dumbledore. When her eyes returned to Draco, he was watching her with his coolly appraising silver gaze. She shrugged and grinned; he gave her a sardonic grin in reply and turned his attention back to Dumbledore. Luna dropped her eyes and her heart pounded. She was shocked at herself. She never got flustered, even when she liked someone, namely Harry, but........it didn't matter. She liked Harry, and that was that. She knew he liked Cho Chang, but maybe since she had another boyfriend now...........Luna could only hope. There was a nagging uncertainty in the back of her mind, though. What if Drac-HARRY already had a girlfriend? Luna squashed the thought. She had been thinking about Harry. Not Draco. Harry. She took a long drink of pumpkin juice. This was freaky.  
  
Across the Great Hall, a pair of liquid amber eyes watched their exchanged glances. A small mental note was tucked away, and the watcher smiled. She had work to do now; all she had to do was lay her trap.  
  
Love, after all, was an emotion created to be toyed with. Especially when it was refused and unacknowledged.  
  
Overhead, the moon watched, bathing Hogwarts in its protective light. 


	5. Midnight Explosions

Thank you so much to the people who review, you keep me sane (or at least close, but some things can't be helped.).  
Star Katt: Sorry I missed you on the last round of thanks, just got your review today, thanks for the comments!  
  
Here's Chapter 5, hope you like it! If not, flame at me! I don't care! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! You're flaming powers are USELESS!!! USELESS!!!!! Muhahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!! Everyone: *step away* *step farther away**WHISPERS LOUDLY*  
  
Chapter 5  
  
It was midnight. The stars shone in the black night sky and the moon was a thin crescent of pale light. Behind the single cloud drifting across the inky sky, a pale red ball gleamed dully. Magic was at work this night.  
  
Draco Malfoy bolt upright in bed, stifling the cry that sprang to his lips. His back was sticky with sweat. His hands were clammy, and his eyes rolled like a trapped horse's. Stilling his trembling fingers, he shivered. The nightmares had been coming more often now. Every night he traveled down a long black hall leading to greatness. Greatness and pain. Lord Voldermort waited at the end of the hall, and every night he asked Draco if he was ready to become a Death Eater, and every night Draco had refused, saying he would consider it. That was what brought the pain, the torturing Unforgivable Curse. But with the pain, strength and wisdom came. He was far stronger now than he had ever been. And Voldermort was teaching Draco curses. Curses, jinxes, and spells of unbelievable power. He brought people, Muggles and Mudbloods, from their dreams for Draco to experiment with. Draco wondered if any of them woke up alive. With a shiver, he guessed not. He laid back down a closed his eyes, but didn't sleep. He was safe as long as he didn't dream.  
  
-------  
  
Luna Lovegood sat on the edge of her bed, brushing her hair dreamily. She was tired, but she was far too excited to sleep. After a month at Hogwarts, the excitement of the beginning of a new term was wearing off.  
But nothing could wear off Luna's excitement when she saw Harry. Just a single smile from him sent her heart pounding and her face scarlet. She had hoped no one would notice her painfully obvious crush, but Ginny Weasley had figured it out, reassuring her that she only figured it out because she was a girl, and boys were extremely dense about these matters.  
She had suggested a beauty routine that Luna did her best to stick to. She brushed her hair for ten minutes in the morning, and twenty at night. That took care of the scraggily look, and cleaning her teeth six times a day made them fairly gleam. She refused to wear normal necklaces; she would stick to what made her "Loony Lovegood", purely because she would not change her personality to suit anyone. Not even Harry. Luna was Luna, and no one could ever change that.  
  
She was on her three hundred and ninety-seventh stroke when there was a huge explosion, and the whole castle shook.  
  
-------  
  
"What the hell was-" Draco didn't finish his sentence, as the whole castle suddenly started heaving, tossing, and shaking. Draco was thrown out of bed and against the wall so hard that he saw stars. He shook his head to clear it, leaping to his feet like a cat. The tossing stopped. Everyone else in his dorm relaxed, Crabbe supporting a bloody nose and Goyle with blood streaming from his chin.  
  
"What was that?" Draco's voice was oddly calm, despite his bruised appearance.  
  
"Duh.uh...uh..I think the castle started shaking..uh.I think." Crabbe nodded to back Goyle up, holding a tissue to his bloody nose.  
  
Malfoy's glare would have frozen ice as he threw up his hands and rolled his eyes. "I know that, you imbeciles! I want to kno-"  
  
The castle suddenly heaved, and it turned on its side and shook itself sideways. Malfoy was thrown down the stairs into the common room-with the rest of the Slytherins-, and was shaken from the common room to the long stone tunnel that lead to the common room, and was shaken down hallways and stairs and all over the place until he and the rest of his house were shaken into the Great Hall. They collapsed in a bruised and bloodied heap.  
  
All of the doors slammed, locking them inside, the shaking resumed, on different side, and ten minutes later Gryffindor joined them in a heap, looking bruised. The doors slammed again as the castle shook again, and then the Ravenclaws were chucked inside. The Hufflepuffs joined them ten minutes later. By then half the students were unconscious. The castle righted itself suddenly, and there was calm. Nobody moved.  
  
Then there was banging on the doors, and the students heard teachers shouting. But they could not get in, and the students could not get out. They were trapped. Suddenly explosions started, each one louder than the other. It sounded as though an army of giants was warring on the rooftops. It was loud. Suddenly, the roof of the castle was torn off. A piece of forked lightning shot down. One end hit Luna who was lying in a crumpled heap; the other end hit Draco, who was dazedly trying to stand. Their hair stood on end, and for one second, there was a third blinding flash of lightning, and everyone fell to their knees, blinded. Then it was over. Explosions and rumblings ceased. The door opened, and the roof fixed itself in place. It was over. Teachers rushed in, and herded terrified students to the Hospital Wing or their dormitories. Whatever it had been, it was over. For now.  
  
A pair of exhausted liquid amber eyes watched the school with satisfaction, and the woman sagged back against a tree. She shouldn't have summoned so much magic. But she had gotten the results she wanted. With a tired sigh, she headed back to Hogwarts. 


	6. Going Crazy or Going Gay?

Hey! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed: Snale, Star Katt, The Dark Wanderer, Jade Bear, and The Dark Wanderer (double thanx)!!! Here's the next chapter, hope you like it!  
  
AAARRGGGHHH!!!! This is the real chapter, my other one had a bunch of stuff deleted. I hope it makes more sense now!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Draco woke up in his bed in the Hospital Wing. His head hurt, and his left arm was bloodied, torn, and bandaged. He winced and rubbed his arm, drawing back in alarm when his fingers meet unbroken, dry flesh. He dropped his hand, feeling foolish. But the pain was there! He could feel blood trickling down his arm! What the hell was going on? He could feel a pillow beneath his head, but he was sitting up! What the bloody hell was wrong with him?!!  
  
"Feeling better, Mr. Malfoy?" Madame Pomfrey's brisk tone drew Draco out of his thoughts.  
  
Feeling better? How could he be better when he was going mad? Draco laughed mirthlessly. "Better? What was wrong with me?" Alarm bells were going off in his head. Maybe it hadn't been a dream.  
  
The witch frowned. "You don't remember?"  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
"The whole castle started shaking, and everyone was thrown into the Great Hall, and you and Miss Lovegood were hit by lightning?"  
  
Draco stared. "Excuse me?" That was his dream! It couldn't have been real! Unless, he wasn't hallucinating-maybe the whole bloody castle was insane!!!  
  
"Are you okay? Do you hurt at all any where?"  
  
"Just my head." Draco refrained from mentioning his arm, he would cling to every scrap of sanity that he had.  
  
"You can stay in bed for a few days, then. The whole school gets the week off to recover anyways."  
  
Draco nodded. Despite his ignorance, he remembered one thing. The lightning. And seeing a glowing thread of light connect him to Luna.  
He shivered. Maybe he was going mad.  
  
----------  
  
Luna woke up in her bed in the Hospital Wing. Her head hurt. She glanced down at her arm, which was throbbing painfully, to see it was wrapped in blood-soaked bandages. It hurt. She touched her head, which ached with a distant pain. It was weird, but she knew the pain wasn't hers. She felt a wave of panic, and knew she wasn't panicking. She heard mirthless laughter insider her head, but she felt no half-amusement. Suddenly, the images started flowing in. Memories of a horrible childhood, a dark manor, torture, dark magic and dark dreams. She knew what she had eaten on a day she hadn't eaten, and she knew what the torturing Unforgivable Curse felt like, yet she had never felt it.  
  
She knew all about sadness she had never felt, and darkness she had never touched. She knew secrets, whisperings of another's life, and bitterness. And pain.  
  
Luna wondered if she was going insane.  
  
----------  
  
Two days later, Draco strolled out of the Hospital Wing with an outward shell of calm, and a blazing internal hell of fear and madness.  
  
Draco had felt a growing obsession with the Quibbler, found himself wondering if Harry had a girlfriend, and worried if his hair was out of place. He also found himself thinking of Harry every two seconds. He wondered if he was turning gay.  
  
He quickened his pace, and strode down the hallway, looking down on the downcast fearful faces with smugness. But a part of him was disgusted, which really ruined his fun. He felt his heart start thudding, and groaned silently. He knew Harry was somewhere nearby.  
  
Halfway down the hall, Draco ran into Harry. Great. He fought the urge to blush and lower his gaze. Instead he stared Harry strait in the eye. Harry stared back, and Draco put on his best evil look. He caressed the wand in his pocket, and Harry went white and almost sprinted past. Draco, for some reason, was sad to see him go.  
  
A little voice in the back of his head was in love with Harry! This was not good. Draco had heard of people with extreme consciences, but this was ridiculous!  
  
He quickened his pace again, and broke into a run.  
---------- Luna was at dinner when Cho Chang came and sat down next to her. She caught her herself before her lip curled in contempt.  
  
She swore she had a Mr. Hyde in the back of her head. Everything she did, she felt the urge to do something else. She felt dark and depressed and evil. A part of her hated the Quibbler, found Harry boring, and had no problem with not brushing her hair in the morning. It was like she had a voice in the back of her head that was turning her world upside down. She was very confused.  
  
"So, Luna, how's it goin'?" Cho asked, helping herself to mashed potatoes.  
  
"Fine. You?" Luna squashed Mr. Hyde.  
  
"S'all good. You and Harry goin' out?"  
  
Caught off guard by the question, Luna began choking on her corn. "What?"  
  
Cho grinned. "You heard me. Are you?"  
  
Luna felt anger blaze up her. "HARRY? HARRY?!!!! YOU LIKE HIM? SCARFACE? YOU? YOU LIKE HARRY? YOU LOVE THAT SON OF A BIT-" Luna silenced the voice. "No." she said simply, finishing her meal. "Goodnight, Cho."  
  
The older girl winked and waved. "See ya, Lovesick."  
  
Luna went up the stairs in a daze. She sat down on her bed, and stared at the wall. There had been an actual voice in her head. It had spoken to her!  
  
Realization hit Luna like an arrow. She was possessed! Maybe if the voice talked to her, maybe she could talk to it. "Hello?" She thought hard. No answer. She tried calling louder. No answer. She focused on the voice, trying to pinpoint it, and called. "Hello?"  
  
There was silence. And then an answer. ~Who the bloody hell is this? What the - are you doing in my head?~  
  
Luna fell off her bed in surprise, hitting her head so hard she saw stars.  
  
~Ow!~ The voice yelped.  
  
Luna froze. ~You felt that?!!~  
  
~Duh.~  
  
~Who is this?~  
  
~Who is THIS?~  
  
~Are you in Hogwarts?~  
  
~Maybe. Are you?~ The voice had a cool, drawling tone, but Luna couldn't identify it.  
  
~Maybe. Who the heck is this?~  
  
The voice chuckled dryly. ~None of your business. And if you want to swear, just say hell. I don't care. Are you in Hogwarts?~  
  
Luna chewed her lip before she answered. ~Yes.~  
  
~Meet me in the library, Table Five, in ten minutes, then, and you'll find out who I am, and I'll find out who you are.~  
  
~Okay.~  
  
The connection cut, and Luna shivered, drawing her wand and carefully heading down the stairs to the library. She had to be prepared for the worst. It could be Peeves. Or Voldermort. Or a demon. Or a practical joke.  
  
She arrived in the library, saw what was leaning against the wall near the table, and nearly dropped her wand. Her mouth worked wordlessly in a silent scream. Overhead, the moon bathed Hogwarts in its protective light.  
  
A pair of liquid amber eyes formerly glowing with satisfaction were filled with worry. They blinked and hardened as their owner shot down the stairs from the Astronomy Tower.  
  
A pair of golden eyes saw suffering. Saw hatred. Saw power. Felt satisfaction. Felt Death's kiss. He was Death.  
  
A pair of silvery eyes were hollow with pain and agony. Pain was all they felt. They were dying. They had seen too much. They had to be silenced. Destroyed.  
  
A pair of dreamy eyes lost their innocence.  
  
A pair of hazel eyes were glazed over forever. 


	7. Pain

Hey! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed:  
  
Jade Bear: I got on the site! Omigosh! So cool! Lol! Woman with amber eyes? You'll find out soon.MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I now have a captive audience. JB: *refuses to read fanfic* ESS: Shit! No.crap! No.poo! (lol anna-ray!)  
  
The Dark Wanderer: lol, thanx! Lunaish? Lol! *step away* lol!  
  
First of the Geeks: Thanks, my first sorta half-flame! YAY! Lol. Everything about me is weird, not just the lightning! I thunked (grammar teacher: GRRRRR!!!) I had it on anonymous reviews, guess not.thanx though, will fix!  
  
Also plz note that I changed chapter 6, as ff.net deleted half the stuff. I hope it makes more sense now!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
A girl lay dead on the carpet of the library, her hazel eyes wide and staring, forever seeing everything, forever seeing nothing. Death glazed her face and eyes.  
  
Twenty feet away from her lay a twitching heap of robes, silver, and charred flesh. Draco Malfoy.  
  
Luna's innocent eyes widened in shock. Standing over Draco was a tall man with a wild, grungy look to him. His gray hair flew in thin wisps everywhere. His eyes were wild and darted like a trapped tiger's. He hadn't seen her. But he was torturing Draco. He was killing him slowly. The man raised his wand, and Luna felt pain shoot through her as Draco began twitching again. She felt shocked, but knew that somehow she was sensing what Draco felt. Pain washed through her, like a million burning fires, and she was swept and tossed like a fishing boat in a storm. Pain consumed her, fiery pain that shot through every part of her body. Every nerve was raw, every particle of her being quivered with pain. She bit her tongue to keep from screaming. She would have done anything to stop the pain. Sold her family, killed her family for that matter, betrayed Dumbledore, and killed Harry, anything. It shocked her. Luna had always thought herself fairly brave and pretty tough. But this was different. This defined pain. This was why people suffered. This was the throbbing caress of Death. It burned her core, her being. She would have done anything to stop it.  
Luna felt Draco. He was blocking the pain. She was engulfed by it, he was riding it. But it threatened to consume him. Luna could have left then and there. Nothing stopped her. She could have gone to get a teacher, and been safe. The pain could stop. But Luna would not, no, she COULD not abandon Draco. She wasn't sure why, but as she focused on the wild man, she knew why. She wasn't ready to admit it, but she loved Draco. More than Harry. More than her own life.  
  
Raising her wand, she took a breath, fighting the pain, pointed it at the stranger, and roared, "Stupefy!"  
The beam of red light blew out of her wand and arced towards the man. His head turned, and he saw her. With speed like a leopard, he dropped low, and the spell missed him. Before Luna could gape, he was back on his feet, a flick of his wand, and she was disarmed, her wand spinning away. He turned his attention to her, leaving Draco.  
"You were fast, girl, but not fast enough. trying to play hero always kills people. He saw too much, and he had to pay. And now you too, have seen too much. I'm sorry." The wand raised as the spell was cast, and Luna saw the green light of the Avada Kedavra Curse firing strait at her. She prepared to meet her death.  
  
--------  
  
Draco felt the curse lift. Groggily he raised his head. His attacker was pointing his wand at Luna. Luna? What was she doing in the library at this time of n-Oh!  
  
Realization hit him like a spell. Luna was the one he had been talking to. How? But there was a time for that later. The man raised his wand, and spoke. Draco heard his voice as though far away. He was shocked to his core. Luna had saved him? Why?  
Again, he dropped the questions. There would be time for that later, but only if he didn't screw this up. He had to know.  
  
The man raised his wand, but Draco was already moving. His legs shoved against the carpet, using muscles developed over hard days of training. He ached, but his pain was distant. Moving like an enraged dragon, he launched himself across the floor, tackling Luna. She hit the ground like a sack of potatoes, and his momentum carried them both into a bookshelf. Books shook, and the whole heavy shelf dropped down squarely onto the man's head, splitting it open like a ripe watermelon. Luna and Draco landed in a tangle. Like a line of dominoes, the shelves began to fall. They hit one another, each book falling making enough noise to wake the dead. Soon the whole library was buried under books.  
  
The silence was deafening. Draco half-rose to his feet, brushing his robes. Dizziness seized him, and he sat down again. Luna was staring at him with eyes like a deer in headlights. "You okay?" he asked, his voice hoarse.  
  
She nodded, wide-eyed. "You..you.saved.me..why?  
  
Draco gave her a tight smile, and disentangled himself from her. That fall had hurt. His head pounded like a million drums, but he forced himself to think clearly. What the hell had just happened? Luna asked him a question. Oh yes. That was it. "I saved you 'cause you saved me. We're square."  
  
Luna smiled, and Draco's heart skipped a beat. "Thank you."  
  
Running footsteps caused him to jerk upright with a hiss. He cursed. Teachers! This was the last thing he needed.  
  
"Luna, come here. We have to hide. The last thing we want is to be wrapped up in all this."  
  
Luna looked dazed, and didn't respond.  
  
Draco sighed. If he and Luna were found alone in the library in the middle of the night, it would look suspicious. And there were two dead people. He decided to hide and only show himself if the girl killed-he didn't recognize her- was a student. The man was dead, and Draco didn't want two deaths laid at his feet. With his family's reputation being as it was, he would probably be whisked off to Azkaban before he could say "Innocent".  
  
Grabbing Luna's arm, he gently pulled her away from the middle of the room. He moved some books and pushing Luna down, he lay down and used the books to cover them, leaving a space to peek through. He used his wand to uncover the dead man and the girl. Let the teachers chew on that!  
  
Every member of the Hogwarts staff was down in the library. Draco could only hear snatches of their conversation, but from what he could gather, the girl was a Muggle, not a student, and the man was an escaped prisoner from Azkaban. Luna lay beside him under the books, as quiet as a mouse. He could feel her trembling, he could sense her fear. He felt it. And he was sure she felt his.  
  
Four hours later, after cleaning up the bodies, the teachers left the library. They had agreed to clean it up in the morning, after being sworn to secrecy. It was none of the students' business what had happened. Draco made a mental note to sleep with one eye open from now on, and never trust a teacher.  
  
When they had all left, a short plump witch dressed in emerald green with a black cloak swept into the library. Her eyes flicked over the piles of books and wood.  
"Luna and Draco," she said in a low whisper, "Come here! The teachers are coming back. Hurry! Do you want to get caught?"  
  
Draco didn't move. He suspected a trick. He glanced at Luna. She seemed to have recovered from the shock, and her eyes were focused now, but she was still terrified. He stroked her hand comfortingly, and she held his and squeezed it. He smiled gently at her. She was so brave. No other girl he knew could have gone through that torture. He had told her that, talking using their thoughts. She asked him how he controlled the pain, she had sensed him blocking it, and he had told her dryly that many things come with practice. She had asked him a great deal more, and he asked her some things, and he found her funny and interesting. He really liked her. No, he loved her. But he couldn't admit it.  
  
"I'm not trying to trick you. I want to help. Please!" The witch's voice was urgent.  
  
Draco shrugged inwardly. She looked harmless, and if she tried anything, he could dispose of her quickly. He stood easily, books cascading off his robed body. Luna rose beside him, standing as though they hadn't witnessed a murder, hidden, and eavesdropped on teachers.  
  
The witch peered at them, her eyes impatient. "Come, come! Follow me!"  
  
Draco put on his best arrogant look. Practice made perfect. "Why should we?"  
  
The witch smirked. The bitch. "Because you both have questions, and I have answers. Come!"  
  
Exchanging glances with Luna, Draco shrugged and followed the witch out of the library. Her liquid amber eyes gleamed in the half-light, and her black cloak swished behind her as she lead Luna and Draco up staircases to the Astronomy Tower.  
  
Overhead, the moon watched Hogwarts, bathing the school in its light of mystery. 


	8. I Spy

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! You guys keep me alive! (And don't get any ideas from that!)  
  
The Dark Wanderer: hmmmm.yah, u're rite, may b a little 2 fast.u'll find out y tho..  
  
Jade Bear: nope, no Harry relatives. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! WITH MY EVIL AUTHOR POWERS, I WILL KEEP EVERYONE IN SUSPENSE!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA- *choke.need.water.* random gopher: *pops out of nowhere with water* evilsquirrel: GIVE ME THAT!!!!*glug, glug, glug* where was I? Oh, yes- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
Draco's legs ached. He climbed the stairs to the Astronomy Tower, following the stout witch with the amber eyes. Luna followed him. His chest burned. The stairs seemed longer than usual. His head throbbed. Maybe he was hallucinating. His temples were sore. The stairs were longer. His skin was raw and pink, and hurt whenever his robes brushed it. Damn it, these stairs WERE longer. Luna was tired. Who the hell designed these stairs anyways? Draco could feel her exhaustion weighing down in the back of his mind; it felt like he was dragging a piano. He was going to KILL the architect. His knees were bleeding from the rug burn he had gotten when he tackled Luna. The architect was long-dead. Images of the man's head splitting like a watermelon ran through his head. He would bring the architect back to life and THEN kill him! The girl's sightless eyes stared into his.  
  
Draco stopped dead, and Luna ran in to him. The force, however light, made his knees buckle. He was exhausted.  
  
"Sorry." Luna's whisper was hoarse. She was terrified. Even if the link that connected their minds somehow had not been there, he would have seen it on her face.  
  
"My fault." Draco's voice had almost a caress in it. After spending six hours crammed under books and splintered wood with two dead bodies and searching teachers less than ten feet away, Luna's voice had been the only thing that kept him sane. She was easy to talk to. She had been the fire that melted the dragon's icy heart. He had fallen in love.  
  
For Draco, there had been no such thing as love in his life. No one had cared for him, and he had cared for no one. Except Luna. He had found her intriguing at first, a person who had at least enough backbone to stare him down. Strength enough to not flee when faced with horrible tortures.  
  
Luna had saved his life, no small thing, and although he saved hers, Draco did not consider them even. He thought himself deeply in her debt. She did not have to save him, and that marked the difference between them. She could have let him die. If he had let her die, the man would have killed him too. Two had a better chance of survival than one.  
  
But now he loved her. Six hours with a person, with fear and every weakness exposed and laid bare, with trust forged and love budding, formed an unbreakable connection. Draco would have laid the world at Luna's feet, died for her, done anything. He loved her more deeply than his own life. She was his life. He had let her feel only a tiny bit of his tremendous affection, however. It would seem to her that he was merely her friend. He could not let her know how deeply he loved her. It would have been dangerous. If Voldermort, he winced at the name, knew of Draco's love, he would use Luna to force Draco into doing things he had no desire to do. For all his acting, Draco was not a cruel person. He enjoyed angering people, toying with their emotions, leaving them feeling empty and embarrassed, their confidence destroyed; but he shirked at actually hurting people physically. Voldermort knew this, and he would use anything to swell the ranks of his Death Eaters. Draco shivered at the thought.  
  
"Only another two hundred steps to go." The short witch was watching them impatiently.  
  
"Wha-oh." Draco realized he had stopped. With his muscles screaming in protest, he resumed his climb up the stairs. Anger flared in him. They had passed the Tower entrance three hundred steps ago! He was sure! Two bloody hundred bloody steps to bloody go? Damn it! Damn her!  
  
He linked his mind to Luna's, the way he had discovered, and sent a sharp tingle down it. He felt Luna jump and then he heard her talk.  
  
~Temper, temper, Draco! What is it? ~ She wasn't really talking; it was sort of a way of sharing their thoughts. They could communicate with their minds.  
  
Draco realized he must have hit her pretty hard. ~Sorry. I just wanted to talk. ~  
  
~Fair enough. S'up? ~  
  
~Was it just me, or did we pass the Astronomy Tower three hundred and fifty-seven steps ago? ~  
  
Luna chuckled. ~Been keeping count? ~  
  
~Nothing better to do. ~  
  
~What about talking to me? ~  
  
~I am. ~  
  
The silence stretched.  
  
~Draco? ~  
  
~Yeah? ~  
  
~Where are we going? ~  
  
~I don't know. ~  
  
~Do you want to play I-Spy? ~  
  
Draco burst out laughing. Just when he had thought she was normal! ~Sure. I mean, heck why not? ~  
  
~Okay. You go first. ~  
  
~Um.I spy with my little eye something that is.gray. ~  
  
~The wall? ~  
  
~How did you ever guess? ~  
  
~Lucky guess. I spy with my little eye something that is...gay! ~  
  
~Don't tell me Potter and Weasley are up here!! I told them to stop snogging each other last week! ~  
  
Luna whacked him over the back of the head. ~Gay means colorful! Pretty! Happy! ~  
  
~Oh. That kind of gay. Um.~ Draco racked his brains. ~I give up. ~  
  
~Whatever happened to Slytherin ambition? It's that painting over there, the one that's following us! ~  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. The painting was hideous. ~No comment. ~  
  
~Shut up. ~  
  
~My turn. I spy with my little eye something that is..blonde. ~  
  
~You? ~  
  
~Nope. ~  
  
~Me? ~  
  
~How did you guess? ~  
  
~Watch the sarcasm! I went to the I-Spy World championships two years ago! I was sixth! ~  
  
Draco sniggered. Luna whacked him again.  
  
Shaking her head, the stout witch led them up the stairs. There were fifty left.  
  
Forty-nine.  
  
Forty-eight.  
  
Forty-seven.  
  
Forty-six.  
  
Forty-five.. 


	9. Dying Ember

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! Jade Bear, The Dark Wanderer, and anonymous person! For everybody who's confuddled (confused) I labeled my chapters wrong. I don't count the disclaimer when I label them, so when ff.net says it's chapter 2, its chapter 1..  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Luna followed Draco and the short witch up the stairs. She was numb with shock. She had seen a man die, she had seen a murdered girl, she had seen Draco being tortured, and she had endured six hours of fear. She was done. Physically and emotionally. She was spent. She burned, she shivered. She loved, she feared. She wept, she smiled. She screamed, she whispered. She was calm, collected, frightened, but calm, on the surface. She was a screaming mania of emotions. She was raw and bleeding. She was going insane.  
  
She loved Draco. The thought was a fleeting whisper, a glowing ember barely daring to cast its light. She had been in love before, of course, many times. She had crushes and blushed and giggled, and flirted (although she was terrible at it). But not like this. The glowing ember was warmth that heated her heart like a furnace. She loved Draco. But he could never know. He considered her a friend, Luna had read his emotions, and there was nothing there but potential for friends. She sighed. Maybe it was better she conceal her emotion, extinguish the ember. She didn't want to get carry away and ruin their friendship. The ember died out, and Luna choked back a sob.  
  
-----------  
  
Draco heard Luna's choked sob. He whirled around so fast that he nearly knocked her off the stairs. He searched her face. It was lined with stress. She was beautiful. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her hair hung in front of her eyes. He wanted to reach out and touch it, stroke it, tell her he loved her. But he couldn't. Quickly he tapped into their mind link and sent a hasty message. ~You okay, Luna? ~  
  
She looked up and met his eyes. ~Yes. I'm not. I am. Oh, damn it! I am. I'm just.so.so.spooked, I guess. ~  
  
He held her gaze levelly. She dropped her eyes. Nodding he turned around. Draco resumed his climb, and he heard Luna behind him. She was lying. He had seen it in her eyes. Her breathing had quickened. Her pulse was pounding. She wasn't spooked, she was saddened.  
  
The witch stopped and flung up her hand, catching Draco squarely in the chest. He grunted in surprise. He hadn't seen her stop.  
  
"We are here."  
  
----------  
  
A really short chappie, but I feel like going and reading now. Write the next one later.  
  
p.s. Holy shi...no...Cra...no...Poo! That's a short chapter! Huh! Oh well. Write more l8r.  
  
Squirrel 


	10. The Darkness Was Closing In

Thank you again to everyone who reviewed. Jade Bear: Thanks for reviewing; it's my job to be frustrating.you'll have to wait though, still have to decide a bunch of stuff. Nanners0474: They can't really read each other's thoughts; they just can talk to each other and feel each other's feelings.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"We are here." The words echoed and Luna didn't bother to hide the joy that blossomed in her heart.  
  
"About bloody time." Draco muttered.  
  
"Watch your tongue, young Malfoy." The woman snapped. She sounded agitated. Luna didn't blame her. Draco's arrogance could be amusing at times, even enjoyable; but it still rubbed everyone the wrong way. If he hadn't been arrogant, Luna was sure that his voice would have trembled.  
  
The door creaked and groaned as the witch twisted the key in it. The door? Bloody hell! That had just appeared out of nowhere!  
Muttering curses, the witch bent the key harder. Draco cocked an eyebrow and muttered something about her telling him to watch HIS language. The witch just swore louder. Finally she straitened and the door opened. Lifting a candle out of a small niche just inside the door, the witch lit it without her wand. If Draco's eyebrows rose anymore, they would fall off. Luna quickly lowered her own eyebrows.  
  
"This way."  
  
Luna stepped inside the door, and it slammed shut behind her. The candle went out. She started breathing heavily. Her heart was pounding. There was an odd roaring in her ears. She was scared. The walls were closing in on her. She was trapped. She was suffocating. She was trapped. The darkness was closing in. She was trapped. Sweat poured down her face. She was trapped. Her robes were glued to her back with sweat. She was trapped. She wanted to scream, to flee. The darkness was closing in. the terrified cry died on her tongue, stuck in her throat. The darkness was closing in. she had never known such terror. The darkness was closing in. she could hear breathing. The darkness was closing in. she was going to die. The darkness was closing in. she wanted to cry. The darkness was closing in. fear came oozing out of every pore. The darkness was closing in. she was alone. The darkness was closing in. oh, so alone. The darkness was closing in. it consumed her, burning her soul, searing her mind, blazing her heart. The darkness was closing in. she couldn't take it any more. The darkness was closing in. she was going to run. The darkness was closing in. The darkness was closing in. She tried to fight it. The darkness was closing in. The darkness was closing in. The darkness was closing in. It consumed her. The darkness was closing in. The darkness was closing in. The darkness was closing in. The darkness was closing in. The darkness was closing in. The darkness was closing in. a pair of flaming eyes burned in the dark. A low hiss. "I will return. Ssssoon.." The darkness was closing in. The darkness was closing in. The darkness was closing in. The darkness was closing in. The darkness was closing in. The darkness was closing in. The darkness was closing in. The darkness was closing in. The darkness was closing in. The darkness was closing in. The darkness was closing in. The darkness was closing in. The darkness was closing in. The darkness was closing in. The darkness was closing in. The darkness was closing in. The darkness was closing in. The darkness was clos..  
  
A sudden flare of light stopped the darkness. Luna felt as though she had been put through the meat grinder. She drew a hand across her brow, only to draw it away soaking wet. She felt as though she had run a marathon. No, twenty marathons. Her eyes took in the room. It was quite large, but Luna felt wary. She was afraid. The darkness was closing in. No. Luna fought down her fear. There was no darkness. She was safe. She was in light. She was okay. THE DARKNESS WAS CLOSING IN. The sudden explosion in her head left her panting for air, gasping as her throat closed, constricting tightly. Black specks exploded across her vision. She was so dizzy she nearly fainted. As soon as it had come, however, it was gone. She shook her head slowly. She was scared.  
  
She shot a look at Draco. He was frowning concernedly at her. He felt anxious and questioning. "I'm fine. Just claustrophobic." She hoped he did not feel the obvious lie. He shrugged and looked away. Luna dropped her gaze. But she felt his eyes return to her. He felt wary. She could feel his gaze.  
  
What happened to her? She was not claustrophobic. She had premonition that something bad WAS going to happen. The darkness was closing in. What did that feeling mean?  
  
The stout witch was studying her, she realized, meeting the woman's gaze, and lowered her eyes hurriedly. Gesturing to the chairs that encircled the hearth where a warm fire was freshly lit, the witch sat and leaned back. She rested her chin on her hand and studied the two of them intently. Luna took a seat, sitting stiffly; while Draco slouched in his, looking bored. But she could feel him, as tense as a hunting lion, lazing for now, but ready to spring. THE DARKNESS WAS CLOSING IN. Black spots flared across her vision, and she gripped the arms of the chair until her knuckles turned white. She took a deep breath, and her heart slowed. She was terrified. Something bad was going to happen and soon...  
  
Bit confusing, I know. Don't worry; I'll clear it up in a few chapters. I may not review for a while, I have a great idea for a Wheel of Time fanfic, and I may start writing it, I'll see where that goes.maybe I'll stick with this fic. Does anybody read Robert Jordan's The Wheel of Time books? They're really good. The first couple are REALLY boring, but then they get really good. If anyone has, could you please tell me in your review who you think a good match for Mazrim Taim would be? I'm doing a Logain/Toveine pairing, I love that couple, and Morgase/Tallavanor, and they should get married. Mazrim is my favorite character hands down though. I would put him with Nynaeve (she's my second favorite), but I think her and Lan are so perfect I don't want to break them up. Say Elyane and I'll use balefire on you. I was thinking maybe Moraine, but we'll see. Maybe Lanfear. Not Egwene. Oh, and I'll put Siuan and Bryne together too. Mat and Elyane maybe?  
  
Please review and tell me what you think! 


	11. Explanations

AAARRGGG!!!!! DOES NOBODY READ THE WHEEL OF TIME BOOKS?!!!!!! I need help here! Who should I put with Mazrim?!!! Please tell me!!! Thank you to everyone who reviewed.  
  
The Dark Wanderer: Thanks so much, you keep me partially sane. Creepy? Thank you. That's a compliment! (TDW: Darn!) Lolz.  
  
To all readers: I ACCEPT ANONYMOUS REVIEWS!!!! PLEASE EVERYBODY REVIEW!!!! GO AHEAD AND FLAME!!! I'LL BURN YOU!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! YOUR FLAMING POWERS ARE USELESS AGAINST ME!!!! I AM UNOFFENDED!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LOL! I AM A WOMAN! HEAR ME ROAR!!!(LOL SKI INSTRUCTER)!!! Here's the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Seating herself comfortably on the purple tasseled cushions, the stout witch leaned forward intently, settling her hand on her chin. She knew she looked regal. Dignified enough to shame a queen. She did not let it show, but she was exhausted.  
  
"Sit." She ordered curtly, gesturing towards the chairs with a dismissive wave of her hand. "I'm not going to bite you."  
  
"Wouldn't put it past her." Draco muttered as he took his seat. The witch smiled, watching as Luna suppressed a grin. Oh yes, they made a VERY good couple. She had made the right decision picking those two.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I suppose you have many questions, Mr. Malfoy. However your first question, however important, is the most irrelevant." The witch peered sternly at him. "I am the sister a former Divination teacher, though we shall not speak her name here, for various reasons, the most prominent of these being that if we are being watched I do not wish to involve her in this. My name is Braele, and I shall not give my surname for the sole reason that I do not want any of my family involved. Your second question is probably why you are here, yes? Good. Although that is a better question, you jump ahead of yourself when you should be taking this slowly. Where is here? That, although another good question, is quite irrelevant. To tell you the whole story would take far too long, and as a result we cannot afford to tell every detail. The main points, however, we shall attempt to cover in a short while. The night the castle shook. That would be an ideal place to begin. The castle shook because I wanted you two to be within ten meters of each other. A tad extravagant, I know, but I have always been known for my drama. I could have dumped just you two into the Great Hall, but then suspicions would have been aroused. You were both hit by lightning, and the whole school was blinded so that no one would recognize what was happening. I was using a tremendous amount of magic, and I strongly doubt that a weaker witch or wizard could have even lifted the castle, let alone do what I did. The confusion was perfect. I was able to form something that has not been formed in a long time, la conexión del cerebro, quite literally, a connection of the brain. Your heart, mind, and spirits are linked by a powerful spell. If you focus hard enough, you can actually see the golden thread, which I shall teach you to do in due time." Settling back, the witch steepled her fingers and surveyed them. She looked quite pleased with herself. "As for your other questions, where is here and what happened tonight, I only have one answer. 'Here' is the room in the building that I have rented to use, temporarily at least, for a study. It is a sanctuary. If you should ever need help, I shall be willing to give it. As for what happened tonight, I have not the answer. The teachers think that the dead girl was a Muggle, but they are quite mistaken. The la conexión del cerebro ceremony was only preformed once before, and that dead girl was Lord Voldermort's link-partner. Now I have a question for you. Who killed her and how?"  
  
----------  
  
Draco looked at Luna. Her mouth was hanging open. He shut his with a snap. The witch still peered at them intently.  
  
Draco wet his lips nervously. He didn't like to mention it. "He...he..he was.evil...he had a strange sort of silver knife that he made..some spell...and there was another man..hooded..and another man....also hooded, and he was holding...the girl...she tried to run.....she screamed for mercy....she begged...she pleaded....the man with the knife brought it really close to her...and he made a sort of ....I don't know how to describe it..he didn't stab her.....he didn't even touch her......a cutting motion.....and she slumped down to the ground....down to the ground.....she was dead.....the other hooded man..he...he....saw..me and he stunned me.....next thing I know.......I'm in pain....the man called it..snooping....he left the man with the knife to kill me.....and the others left on broomsticks..." Draco's voice trailed off. He felt sympathy flowing through the link with Luna. Angrily, he brushed it off. That was the last thing he needed.  
  
Braele pursed her lips thoughtfully. "There is one thing about the link that I think you should know. It can be severed. But at great cost. The link is split evenly in half. If you cut it evenly on that split, and both sides will be weakened. Cut it more towards one and that one will be weaker, while the other is stronger. The more thread they have, the stronger they are. If it is too close to one, he or she will have no strength and will die, that is why the girl was dead."  
  
----------  
  
Draco's jaw dropped. His mouth worked soundlessly. Luna shut her mouth with a snap. "So basically you're saying that unless one of us wants to die, we're stuck?" She asked dryly, opening it again.  
  
Braele nodded. "It's really late, and you two need some sleep. Come back tomorrow, and I will give you some lessons on how to handle the link. If you do not want to climb the stairs, then go to the painting of the black knight riding the silver horse with a red bridle, and say "Braele". It will lead you strait to this room. I will answer any questions tomorrow. Goodnight."  
  
I have made a decision! I'm going to do a Mazrim/Moiraine pairing. I was going to do a Lanfear/Mazrim, but Lanfear gets reincarnated as a man (I just remembered...oops..), and I don't want to write slash...Thanks to The Dark Wanderer for your suggestions! Luv you all! Steph 


	12. Sight

Hey everybody! Guess what? IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE!!!!!! YAY!!!!! I love Christmas!  
  
Anyways, thank you very much to all my reviewers! I love you guys (not that way)!  
  
The Dark Wanderer: Thank you so much for reviewing. You help keep me sane. You know what they say: A reviewer a day keeps the white coats away.... White coats? That sounds like Whitecloaks!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! KILL THEM ALL!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyways, I'm glad you're confuddled. I'll fix it! YAY! I want to be a doctor when I grow up (big innocent eyes) and I want to start fixing people now (How do you feel about that? (Sorry, watched Freaky Friday yesterday)). Lanfear/Mazrim? I tried, but it was WAY to confusing. It was so much easier for me to do Moiraine.  
  
Anna-Ray: YAY!! A new reviewer! You make my head swell! Lol, Rachael and Julia (F)... Thank you very much for reviewing, I love you (not that way). Good at Composition? Yeah right. I'm barely passing. (Name omitted, English teacher) has no sense of humor! I swear she wants us to write like dry toast. Paige is the only one that I know of that gets 100% on every assignment! NOT FAIR!!! I think she plays favorites, but O well. Thanks for reviewing! Please review my other one! It doesn't matter if you haven't read the books; please just tell me which one you like better (see fanfic, Blue-and- gold Dragons, for more details)!  
  
Anonymous: Thanks for reviewing! The moonlight protective thingy? I was just trying out some different writing styles, a dramatic ending. I'm a VERY dramatic person. Lol. Love you lots (not that way).  
  
Harriet: Thanks so much for reviewing. You probably made my head swell like 50 times its size, thank you so much for the compliment. Lol, but I don't know Spanish that well. I go on translation pages and stuff (I wish we had it for a subject in school, I DETEST French), and I went on a vacation two years ago. I love Mexico, such a cool place (well, literally it's hot, but that's irrelevant). Yes, Braele is Braele Trawnley. The girl with the amber eyes? That was Braele. Did you mean the girl with the hazel eyes? She was linked to Voldermort, and he cut the link too close to her, killing her. Hope that helps. Thanks so much for the reviews, I love you (like before, not that way).  
  
Spaztic-pyro-munkee: Wow, cool name! Thanks for reviewing. You guys make my head swell *head explodes*.  
  
Lady Chaos: Thanks for reviewing! I would have never thought of DM/LL if my friend hadn't told me about it, but I think they're a cute pair too. The mind link? I'm kinda brushing on Warder/Aes Sedai bonds here; I added my own stuff though.  
  
If everyone could PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review Blue-and-Gold Dragons, it doesn't matter if you've read the books, I'll probably try to explain some of these things; it would make my life SO much easier! Please! I need help (mental and ff.net)!!!!  
  
Happy Boxing Day! Technically, I said above that it's Christmas Eve, but my dad needed the computer, and I was forced to wander alone in the dark, ff.netless (is that a word??) world. I had my Nickleback CD, so I guess it was okay, lol. Anyways, I'm going to shut-up now and get on with it (All: FINALLY!!!).  
  
Love you lots (not that way, PERVES!! *slap, slap* (lol, inside joke)),  
  
Squirrel.  
  
P.S. Did you know that if you click on the little + and - signs, the text gets bigger or smaller? (All: *roll eyeses*) lol, small things amuse me.  
  
Here's Chapter 12:  
  
"NO!! MALFOY, YOU HAVE TO CONCENTRATE!!!" Braele's voice cut through the air like a shrill whip. Draco winced.  
  
"I AM trying." He hissed, clenching his fists and staring as hard as he could at the flickering line of golden thread that connected him and Luna. Sweat beaded Luna's forehead, and Draco could feel the strain of holding the thread through the link.  
  
"Obviously not, or the link would not be flickering!" Braele snapped. She sat in a chair, as rigid as a board, watching the two students sweat as they focused. Her liquid amber eyes were as sharp as a hawk's now. There was no intrigue or softness in her eyes, she was like granite.  
  
Draco threw up his hands. He closed his eyes, focusing. He strained, feeling the veins in his forehead swell.  
  
"Enough!" Luna and Draco both released the stress. Braele glared at them. "You two look like you're constipated, not like you're focusing."  
  
Luna giggled. Draco opened his mouth indignantly. "Close it, Malfoy! This is no laughing matter, Lovegood!" Braele snapped. "Go run the steps! Now!"  
  
They turned to leave, but Braele's voice hit their backs like a whip. "Have we forgotten our manners?" Luna dipped a curtsey. Draco scowled, jerking a bow.  
  
They both jogged towards the door and began running up. There were only three steps ahead of them when they began, but every time they climbed a step, another one appeared. But there was always only one step behind them. It was, in a way, like a treadmill. And it would only stop when Braele decided it would. They ran for what seemed like an eternity. Draco could feel his exhaustion weighing down on him like a piano. Abruptly, the stairs stopped and he ran headfirst into the wall. Rubbing his temples, he headed down the stairs, and entered the room.  
  
Braele rose, placing her hands on her hips. "I will not tolerate sloppiness. You two are far behind! A linked pair will usually be able to see the thread without effort by now! It has been a week! Most links take three days!"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "I saw that, Mr. Malfoy!"  
  
Seating herself, Braele adjusted her robes. She looked at them calmly. "Well? What are you waiting for? Begin!"  
  
Draco and Luna stared hard at each other, and the strain began again.  
  
After twenty minutes, Draco felt something snap within him. His temper. Anger flared up through him like a million suns exploding. He hated this! He could feel Luna, she was usually patient, but this was trying even her. Draco let go. He floated. For how long, he didn't know. It could have been a second, a minute, an hour. Time stretched on, forever there, forever gone. He felt calm sweeping like a wave putting out the flames. With eyes that saw beyond, he imagined the link. There was a bright flare of light, and suddenly, there it was, the glowing golden thread.  
  
Triumphantly, he released the strain. There was none. He had never felt so.....relaxed. He shook his head. There was a second flare of sudden light, and he felt the calm sweeping through Luna. She was copying what he had done. She could also see the link.  
  
Braele was watching them, a slight smile upon her lips. "Well done." She said, giving a rare compliment. Luna beamed, but Draco scowled at her.  
  
"You said that we had to focus!"  
  
"Yes, but I never said you had to strain! Focus in a calm way. Breathe and relax! Besides, you had to find out some things on your own. And you should trust no one except you-" Braele pointed at him, "-and her." Her finger pointed to Luna.  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"Now, go. I trust you have a lot of homework. I will see you Tuesday night, at six o'clock sharp." The door closed as the two left. This time Draco's bow was smooth and polite.  
  
---------------------  
  
Braele sagged against her chair as soon as they were gone. One week, and they had been able to see the link! One week! Despite what she had told them, it usually took a month. It had taken her three and a half weeks to see the link between her and Professor Snape. It had been a thunderstorm that night, and they had both been hit by lightning. As she did every day, she wondered who had forged that link..... 


	13. For the Last Time

GOOD MORNING EVERYBODY!!!!!!! Yes, I know I have no reason to be so perky, it's really early for you late-sleepers *mutters enviously*but I've been awake for a while. Guess why. Yuppers. Training camp. YOU LUCKY PEOPLE HAVE NO IDEA WHAT AGONY I'M GOING THROUGH! Oh well, only 18 hours left.  
  
On a completely unrelated note, read this! . It is the saddest poem. No, I did not cry. I only cry in Titanic, Lilo and Stitch, The Man in the Iron Mask, and The Fox and the Hound.  
  
On another completely unrelated note, only one person reviewed Blue-and- Gold Dragons! Please, please, please, please review!!! I need at least five more reviews! Don't make me threaten you (Snape dies, and Braele commits suicide, and Luna Dies, and Draco commits suicide (you ppl would probably like that!), or leave you all in suspense and don't update)! Thanks for the comments, Anna-ray (it was Rachael, not Julia). Even if you don't know (or like) the story, please R&R anyways!  
  
On a more related note, I'd like to thank my reviewers!  
  
Anna-ray: Thanks for reviewing again! You help keep me sane! MUHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! WITH MY EVIL AUTHOR POWERS I WILL RULE THE WORLD!!! (All: *stop reviewing* Steph: fu----Parental Control: THIS BROADCAST HAS BEEN OMITTED. PLEASE STAND BY.------!!!!!!!) Lol. Nothing will make the English teacher better. Luv you (not that way)  
  
Lady Chaos: Thanks for reviewing again. I'm a hopeless romantic too, so there will be more fluffiness!!! YAY!!! Go fluffiness!! Lol Luv you (ntw)  
  
The Dark Wanderer: Thanks for reviewing. No kidding. If I had Snape in my head like that I'd probably kill myself! So depressing. They don't need a link, but you'll find out why they do have one.  
  
didleedidleedee: Cool name. Thanks for reviwing. Sorry I missed you in the last round of thanks, so a double thanks for not flaming at me.  
  
Has anyone heard Hey Ya! by the Outkasts? I have it stuck in my head. *hums to self* (go to to watch the music video, so funny). (For anyone who tries to sue me, I do not own the Outkasts or their songs or the poem mentioned above).  
  
Anyways, here's the next chapter:  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Snape stormed up the stairs leading to the Astronomy Tower. The trap door with the ladder leading upwards barely caught his notice. He kept walking, apparently into a stone wall, and passed right through it. He entered a dark chute leading strait upwards. Braele could play her little games, but he was not in the mood right now. A flat metal disk floated in the air of the tunnel. He tapped it with his wand, and it shot up, carrying him as quickly as possible as though it sensed his anger.  
  
The disk stopped, and he stepped out of the elevator into the room that was Braele's home. Braele was sitting in her chair, her eyes watching the fire burning in the fireplace. She looked dazed, and she was tired. Dark bags were under her eyes, and even if the mind link hadn't told him how stressed she was, he would have seen it in the way her shoulders tensed and her mouth was drawn. There was tightness around her eyes that hadn't been there for a long time. A strand of hair hung down in front of her eyes, tumbling out of the loose bun that pulled her hair back. His anger vanished.  
  
Snape sagged against the door in relief. He had feared she would be worse. Braele was sensitive to the comings of evil, all female halves of the la conexión del cerebro always were. She often woke him with the sense of fear shooting through the link like a thunderstorm, and she would stay awake sobbing with fear, never telling him what had happened, until her fear resided and she was able to fall asleep again, leaving him afraid and anxious for her. He hated it. He hated being so helpless, unable to help her. She had blocked the link when these dreams had first started, closing him out of her mind at night. Until the overwhelming fear swallowed her. Now she sobbed in the back of his head at night, and he hated it. He could have blocked the link, but he would never abandon her. He would never leave her alone.  
  
Straitening, he crossed the floor to her chair and stood behind her. "Are you okay?" He murmured.  
  
Braele jumped. "Severus! Don't do that! You scared me half to death!"  
  
Snape ignored her comment. His hands dropped to her shoulders and he began massaging. Her neck and shoulders were unusually tense. Braele sighed, closing her eyes and leaning back. She was so beautiful.  
  
She grimaced as he worked out a particularly tight knot. "I guess I am. There haven't been any more dreams for a while, that potion you gave me really helps, but Luna has been having nightmares too. The same ones." Twisting in her chair, Braele faced him. Her eyes were fierce, like a hawk's. "Severus, Voldermort is back. And he wants to destroy Harry. And he wants to kill Dumbledore. He wants to turn the school into a place for training Death Eaters."  
  
Snape's hands lifted from Braele's shoulders. H sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. They had been over this many times before. This was the reason that they had made the mind link between Luna and Draco. "Braele, we made the link for a reason. Nothing will happen. With three la conexión del cerebro at the school, Voldermort would never dare to attack us. He knows we could beat him easily."  
  
Braele shook her head. "Severus, there is something I have to tell you."  
  
Snape's eyebrows lifted. What was the woman about to spit out now? "What?"  
  
Braele looked worried, her eyes widened slightly as she related the news. "Voldermort had rediscovered...how to....how to corte." The last word was said with fear and hatred.  
  
"Corte." The word burned Snape's tongue. "He would separate mind links, knowing the consequences?"  
  
Braele nodded, tears brimming in her eyes. "He separated himself from Chelsea."  
  
Snape grunted as though she had hit him with a hammer. "He separated it evenly? So Chelsea is still alive?"  
  
Braele shook her head, too choked to speak.  
  
Snape felt sick. "She is dead?"  
  
Braele nodded.  
  
Snape let the sadness show on his face, a tidal wave through the link. Focusing as he had been taught, he let the golden thread glow. "Do Albus and Minerva know? We should tell them if their link is in danger."  
  
"Yes, they do. Minerva has known for some time."  
  
Snape tilted his head and extended his arms. "Come here." Braele came and he folded her in a warm embrace. She settled her head against his chest, and he put his head on her gently. "Nothing is going to happen to us. No matter what."  
  
Braele nodded, but she didn't break away. They stood there for a long time, comforted by each other's presence.  
  
When Snape finally left the room, he was unknowing that he had held Braele for the last time.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yes, very sad. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Anyone who is expecting fluffiness, that's about as fluffy as I'll go unless you want me to go into R. I had to do that, though, I like being depressing. Please review!  
  
Harriet: Could you tell me if I'm using the Spanish right please? I have no idea.  
  
Squirrel 


	14. History Class

Hey everybody! This is the second chapter I've done today, so it'll be quick, but I'll try to explain stuff. I know most of you guys didn't get the chance to review, but I'd like to thank my reviewers:  
  
Jade Bear: Thanks for reviewing! My 30th review! YAY!!! I thought it was depressing, but sad and depressing are the same thing for me. The mind link idea was mine, but I got the ability to block out the other person from my favorite books, The Wheel of Time series (you guys have got to read them, they are SO good! The first three are really boring, but if you can muddle through about a thousand and a half pages, then you hit THE best books ever! And yes, you have to read the first three, or it's VERY confusing. They focus more on character development, so they're almost opposite from the Shannarah series, but they are about 1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 times better! You feel like you know the characters! They are so good! (Mazrim's mine, so everyone else back off *snarls*. Except Moiraine, of course. She can be my replacement. Lol.) Read them!). Luv you (ntw)  
  
The Dark Wanderer: Thanks for reviewing. Find out in this chapter and the next few! Luv you (ntw  
  
Anna-ray: Yes, I did this chapter just to keep you sane. Lol. I think Snape will only be nice to Braele in this fic, though.  
  
I still have Hey Ya stuck in my head! So this chapter might be a little bit happier (the song's happy), or maybe I'll kill someone off..... Depends how it turns out. I just write, I don't think about what's about to happen, maybe that's why the story's plotless... Okay, I have to ask now so that I know by the time I reach the end of the fic... do you want a happy, sappy, depressing, corny, cliffhanger, gay (NOT SLASH!!! I mean a stupid kind), or a sad ending? Please include what you want in your reviews!  
  
For some reason, ff.net keeps cutting out the web addresses.. look up Hey Ya or Outkasts and you can listen to a sample on their official page, the soldier poem ( I DID NOT CRY!!!!!) is on debsfunpages.  
  
Here's Chapter 14:  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Draco leaned back in his chair, resting one elbow on his desk to support his head. His eyes drooped and he fought to stay awake. Professor Binns rambled on, oblivious to his sleepy class. "And then with the introduction of a magic that the Trolls developed, they were able to link for a short time, combining their powers to become a killing machine." Draco's head snapped up, and he paid rapt attention. "Larea Black III captured the leading general of the Troll army and tortured him, discovering how to forge such a link. Wizards and witches managed to form the link between two men, and when they connected to use their powers together, they killed each other. When two women were linked, they both became afraid of the dark and muttered about a great evil that was spreading. The link granted them unnaturally long life, but they died about two hundred years ago, insane and irrational. Their writings can be found in the Museum of Arts, in Hogsemade, which we will be visiting in two weeks time for as field trip, but that is irrelevant. The link was successful when both a man and a woman were linked; however, and the result won the war. When linked, the witch and the wizard were able to combine their powers and use their magic as a pair, and each of them was able to wield twice as much magic as before. In short, together they used enough magic for four people. A link can be seen only by a trained eye. The male side of the link bears all the strain of using the power, but he cannot control it. To try to wield it would be like a man trying to step on a single ant in a cluster of about a thousand. He cannot direct it. The woman, on the other hand, controls the link. She is also sensitive to extreme changes or swings in the balance between good and evil.  
To separate the link, a certain spell is used to Corte, or cut, the link. If cut evenly, both sides will be weakened. If not, one side will become weaker. The farther the cut, the weaker the person it is cut towards will become, and the farther the link is, the stronger the person is. It is possible to kill someone if the link is too close. There have not been links for several decades; however, because of the result Corte will have. Even if one side is cut to be stronger, there are symptoms of a cut link. The subject will feel a sharp, searing pain in his or her heart, and will likely pass out. Vomiting, dizziness, and overwhelming sadness are also side-effects. When a link partner is killed, the other will feel as though a part of them is gone. They will go into mourning and weeping and sadness. They will likely turn suicidal. And that, class, is the reason why links are rarely used these days." Peering sternly over his glasses, the professor regarded his class, all asleep or dozing except for Draco, who watched him with an intent fervor, and Hermione, who always paid attention. He cleared his throat. "Class dismissed."  
  
Draco stood and walked off to Potions, slinging his bag over his shoulder. He was deep in thought. Why had Binns taught them that lesson today? It seemed like too big of a coincidence. He would have to tell Luna what he had learned.  
  
He entered the classroom, the first one there, he hadn't realized how fast he had walked, and sat down at a desk near the back of the classroom.  
  
"Early, Mister Malfoy?" Snape's chilly voice entered the room with its owner. The teacher was carrying several glass jars filled with various ingredients. "You may as well help me set up. Didn't you eat lunch?" Draco realized he had missed lunch.  
  
"No, sir, I wasn't hungry." He lied.  
  
Snape set the jars down and regarded him with his dark eyes. "Not hungry or deep in thought?" He asked.  
  
Draco opened his mouth to reply, but the words never left his mouth. Snape suddenly groaned and dropped to his knees, clutching at his heart. His eyes were rolling wildly. A look of terrible pain shot across his face. It took Draco a heartbeat to understand. Quickly he focused, just in time to see a golden thread dissolve. His jaw dropped.  
  
Snape fell over and lay on his side, panting heavily. His eyes fluttered weakly, and his chest heaved with exertion. "Braele......"He moaned, "Oh, please, not Braele......."  
  
Like I said above, a short chapter. Please review! Hope that gave some explanations!  
  
Luv u guys (ntw)  
  
Squirrel 


	15. Corte!

Hey Ya! is still stuck in my head. I had it out for about 10 minutes, but then they played it on the last radio station I would have expected. Well, maybe not the last, but pretty close. GOSH DAMN IT!!!! I AM SO SICK OF THIS BLOODY SONG!!!!  
  
Thanks so much to all of my reviewers: Anna-Ray: You might want this thing to go on forever, but I sure as heck don't! School sucks. I hate (name omitted, English Teacher). Please tell me what you want or I'll pick! *grins evilly*you don't want that!  
  
Lady_Chaos: Thanks for reviewing! Her last name is Trawnley (not sure about spelling.). Lol, I wish I had a life...  
  
Harriet: Thanks for reviewing! Thanks for the Spanish lesson; I guess translation pages are major ouchies...  
  
fairypirate: Thanks for the review! Glad you like it; I think it's a terrible fic. You probably made my head swell about 1111111111111111110000000000000002222222222222222223333333333333333333344444 4444444444444444455555555555555555555556666666666666666666777777777777777778 88888888888888888888888888888899999999999999999 times it size (just pushed keys there..lol).  
  
chinese witch on h0n3yduk3s swtz: Cool name. Thanks for reviewing! Okay, no cliffhangers.. (Darn!). I'm thinking of doing a happy/sad ending, I've got it planned...MUHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Yep. I've decided. A happy/sad ending!!!! *crickets chirp* Steph: Oh well, I like it!!! Lol  
  
Luv you guys (ntw)!!!!!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
~LUNA!!!!!~ Draco bellowed. He could feel her wonder, worrying about the obvious distress he must have been sending through the link like fireballs.  
  
~Draco? What's wrong? ~  
  
~I don't know. Snape just collapsed, he has all the symptoms of a cut link, and he keeps moaning about Braele. ~  
  
~Braele? How does he know her? ~  
  
~I don't know. Get help! ~  
  
~Who? The mind links are supposed to be secret! ~  
  
Draco knelt down beside his teacher, and picking up his clammy wrist, checked his pulse. It beat frenziedly, like the Potion Master's blood was boiling.  
  
"Dumbledore!" Snape gasped, his eyes bulging. He grabbed Draco's wrist. "Get Dumbledore!"  
  
Draco shivered. His teacher showed none of his usual self-collection. His eyes were huge and wild like a caged tortured animal. His body thrashed and twitched and trembled until Draco feared the man's spine would snap with the twisting. He removed Snape's hand. "It's okay." He said quietly, forming his mental connection with Luna, praying she would run to the Headmaster fast enough. "Dumbledore's coming."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Luna sat down at the lunch table. She stared at her food, but although she had been famished just a second ago, she was no longer hungry. She suspected that her loss of appetite came from Draco. He hadn't eaten in days, he had just been unusually thoughtful and often seemed in another world. He hadn't slept either. What was wrong with him?  
  
Carefully, she touched the mind link. It hummed with energy, and she felt her awareness of Draco increasing. She carefully made her way closer to his mind. She had to cautious. Last time she had tried to probe he had slammed down a wall of defenses so fast that she had had a headache for days. He was a very defensive and mysterious person.  
  
Draco made a connection so fast that her vision spun. ~LUNA!!!!!!~ A burst of stress and worry followed the thought. Something was seriously wrong. Luna was on her feet in an instant, making excuses even she didn't hear and sprinting down the hall towards the dungeons. She knew he was there.  
  
~Draco? What's wrong? ~  
  
~I don't know. Snape just collapsed, he has all the symptoms of a cut link, and he keeps moaning about Braele. ~  
  
~Braele? How does he know her? ~  
  
~I don't know. Get help! ~  
  
~Who? The mind links are supposed to be secret! ~  
  
Draco paused. She felt pity and repulsion pulsing in the link. He thought the next part so softly she almost missed it. ~Snape says to get Dumbledore. I think he's dying. ~  
  
Luna spun on her heel and raced as fast as she could in the other direction. ~What about Braele? We should check on her! ~  
  
~I will. ~  
  
~What about Snape? ~  
  
Draco was silent for a moment. ~He's on his bloody feet, running at bloody breakneck speed up the bloody stairs to Braele's room! He's fast for an old guy! ~  
  
Luna laughed, but she still never faltered as she ran on. She had to find Dumbledore. She rounded a corner, and ran into a Death Eater. A scream escaped her numb lips as he made a silvery knife with his wand and tested it against his thumb. The link between her and Draco glowed bright golden, and he held her easily with one hand while he raised the knife with the other.  
"Corte!" He said in his chilly, expressionless drawl, and brought the knife slashing down.  
  
Please R&R!!!!! 


	16. Dragonwolf

Thanks so much for everyone who reviewed! I might not update for about a week because of the homework load and swimming, but I will as soon as I can. I'll try not to leave you hanging. Or maybe I will. NOBODY REVIEWED BLUEANDGOLD DRAGONS EXCEPT THE DARK WANDERER AND ANNA-RAY (thanks guys!)!!!!!!!! I really don't want to do this, but I'm going to punish you all. Maybe I'll kill of Luna. Or maybe I'll leave it as a cliffhanger... I need at least five reviews or I will torture and kill all the characters! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I HAVE POWER!!!!  
  
Lol. Just kidding (or am I...). I didn't want to resort to this, but I am killing someone in this chapter. I will kill more unless you guys review my other story! Please review it! I don't care if you haven't read the books; just tell me which one you like better.PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks again to my reviewers. Luv you guys (ntw).  
  
The Dark Wanderer: Thanks for reviewing again! I know Snape isn't old, but he's ancient compared to Draco and Luna, Lol.  
  
Anna-Ray: I love the Corte thingy. It makes me feel really evil. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lady_Chaos: Thanks for reviewing! Yup, that's Lucius.  
  
Here's the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Draco heard Luna's scream. Not with his ears, but the shriek that flowed through his head like a tidal wave, sweeping away his senses and leaving him seeing double. He was in a heaving sea of terror and noise. Sharks of blinding pain gnawed his legs. He groaned and grabbed his head, dropping to his knees. He was dimly aware of Snape not even faltering as he ran on. At least the fool was headed in the right direction. What was going on?  
  
~HELP!!!~ Luna's voice roared in after the tidal wave. Black spots danced in front of Draco's eyes. His vision swam. He shook his head feebly. His elbows buckled, and his chin hit the floor. He was suddenly aware of the link between him and Luna flaring up in a brilliant explosion of light. It was as though a million suns had exploded. He made a half attempt to shield his eyes, watching the light begin to pulse and whip around like a snake on a knife. A sudden pain squeezed his heart, and Draco could feel the link being cut, he could feel the knife. It was as though someone had torn out his heart. Clutching his chest, he tried to rise, but fell back. His head hit the floor, and like a million black ants swarming across his vision, his sight began to darken. He was dimly aware that blood was streaming from his chin.  
  
More terror from Luna. And pain. Oh, the pain! He had felt physical pain before, plenty of it, but nothing like this. It felt as though his very soul was being torn in two. He felt Luna sending strength, despite her terror, and he clung to it. Another wave of pain hit him like a hammerstroke.. HAMMERSTROKE. HAMMERSTROKE. HAMMERSTROKE. HAMMERSTROKE. HAMMERSTROKE. HAMMERSTROKE. HAMMERSTROKE. HAMMERSTROKE. HAMMERSTROKE. HAMMERSTROKE. HAMMERSTROKE. HAMMERSTROKE. HAMMERSTROKE. HAMMERSTROKE. HAMMERSTROKE. HAMMERSTROKE. HAMMERSTROKE. HAMMERSTROKE. HAMMERSTROKE. HAMMERSTROKE. HAMMERSTROKE. HAMMERSTROKE. HAMMERSTROKE. HAMMERSTROKE. HAMMERSTROKE. HAMMERSTROKE. HAMMERSTROKE. HAMMERSTROKE. HAMMERSTROKE. HAMMERSTROKE. HAMMERSTROKE. HAMMERSTROKE. HAMMERSTROKE. HAMMERSTROKE. HAMMERSTROKE. HAMMERSTROKE. HAMMERSTROKE. HAMMERSTROKE. HAMMERSTROKE. HAMMERSTROKE. Another wave. The light flashed feebly. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. HAMMERSTROKE. Hammerstroke. HAMMERSTROKE. Hammerstroke. HAMMERSTROKE. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. He felt his body thrashing and convulsing. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. HAMMERSTROKE. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. HAMMERSTROKE. Hammerstroke. HAMMERSTROKE. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. The pain was more than he could take. Hammerstroke. HAMMERSTROKE. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. HAMMERSTROKE. HAMMERSTROKE. HAMMERSTROKE. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. HAMMERSTROKE. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. He was going to die. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. HAMMERSTROKE. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. HAMMERSTROKE. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. HAMMERSTROKE. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. HAMMERSTROKE. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. He remembered Snape, dimly. Would he end up like that? Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. Hammerstroke. NO. HE WOULD NOT!!!! Anger blazed through him, overriding pain. Overriding fear. HAMMERSTROKE. NO!!!! With every inch of control that remained, Draco fought. He fought the pain, the hammer. He fought his own soul. He fought and fought. He regained himself. HAMMERSTROKE. The pain was there, but it belonged to another. He was distant. He was removed. He was in control. The pain came again, a series of searing blows. NO! HAMMERSTROKE. HAMMERSTROKE. HAMMERSTROKE. HAMMERSTROKE. He fought it down. With everything he was he fought it. He fought it with his anger, his envy, his impatience, his love, his hatred, his patience, his desires, his cravings, his love, his blood, his brain, his heart, his love, his love, his love, his anger, his pain, his emotions, his soul, his mind, his cunning, his ferocity, his aggression, his timidity. His love. That was what kept him afloat. That was his spear, his shield, his arrow, his lance, his sword. His guardian. Luna. He fought for her. He fought for himself. The link began to glow more strongly, and he felt fingers caressing it. He nearly fell over. It felt as though someone had caressed his soul! He could feel the fingers. They should not be there. They couldn't. It was forbidden, but someone was holding the mind link still, trying to calm it so that it could be cut.  
  
With fury beyond anything he had ever know, Draco drew on as much magic as he could through the link. He had no idea what he was doing, it was more instinct than anything. He felt Luna seize the magic from him, and wield it frantically, like a drowning man clutching a straw. The straw became a sword. The fingers were no longer on the link. They were no longer on the toucher's hand. He felt Luna hesitate.  
  
~Kill him! ~ Draco howled. ~What are you waiting for? ~ He was the wolf. He had the taste of blood fresh in his mouth, fresh fallen from the steaming carcass of his quarry in his mouth, fallen on the virgin snow, churned up behind them.  
  
~Draco, it's your father! I can't kill him! ~  
  
Father? Who needed him. When the leader was old and sick, he was killed. He was useless. Draco was the young wolf. HE was invincible. Magic flowed through him. He was alive. He didn't even need his wand. He was raw power. Uncontrollable. The wolf lifted his bloodstained muzzle and howled. Draco felt the wildness within him stir. No, he was not a wolf. He was a dragon. Eating the beating and bloodied heart of the bleating sheep he carried in his claws, the foolish knight who had dared to oppose him. He roared within him. Blood. KILL! Kill him! Hatred flowed like a billowing wave of thunder. NO!  
  
The sudden thought left the anger blazing out of him. What are you doing? A voice cried in his head, barely audible above the chant. KILL! KILL! KILL!  
  
I don't know. Help me! Lost in rage, lost in his pain, Draco screamed. He felt his flesh burning. Something snapped and shifted. The rage vanished. He fell flat on his face. He was still removed, floating in his world. He felt the power settling, becoming a small presence, a deep well in the back of his head. He had dammed the flow! He had stopped the river. He felt Luna lash out, and somehow, he felt his father die. The part of him that was a child died too.  
  
When Draco came down the stairs as fast as he could, he was changed. Luna embraced him, but he had changed. He felt Luna sobbing into his robes, and wondered who he had become.  
  
Huh. I guess I didn't kill anyone this time, but I will. Very soon. 


	17. Gryphonhawk

I know I said that I wouldn't be updating for a while, but I couldn't help myself. Mike scratched the whole team out of finals today, and prelims and finals tomorrow because so many swimmers have mid-terms and he figured the meet wasn't worth it. Omigosh! I have the FUNNIEST thing to write down.  
  
Okay, one of my friends, Megan, was wearing another swimmer's suit because hers had a hole in the butt. (Mike's my coach). I'm standing there, waiting for a pep-talk, and Megan is getting her feedback for her race.  
  
Mike: That was terrible!  
  
Megan: It's not my fault! This is Kirsten's suit, and it's WAY too big for me.  
  
Mike: Why are you wearing Kirsten's suit?!!  
  
Megan: Because I have a hole in my butt.  
  
Me and Mike: *burst out laughing*  
  
Megan: *looks confused*  
  
Mike: I hate to tell you this Megan, but EVERYONE has a hole in their butt.  
  
Megan: *whacks him* IN MY SUIT!!!!  
  
Mike: *laughs*  
  
Let me rate you on your reactions: Type 1: If you're staring at the screen in blank confusion, you either have no sense of humor or are completely devoid of anything even remotely resembling human intelligence. You also had to be there.  
  
Type 2: If you're roaring and crying laughing, you are a pervert, butt (sorry, couldn't resist) have a good sense of humor.  
  
Type 3: If you're smiling and chuckling, as you appreciate these things, you are a pervert, but a secret one.  
  
If you are about to skip this because you can't face the horrible truth (don't worry, I'm roaring with laughter), you are in denial, and will be forever shamed *shun*. LONER!!! (realizes she is only one not in denial). I mean *cough*. Yup. I'm just going to skip this part, no, who listens to these ratings anyways...*cough*  
  
More in the "Me" section *clears throat* *everyone skips this part*. HEY! That's not nice! Lol. Just kidding. Maybe I shouldn't even bother....*sob*  
  
I still have Hey Ya! stuck in my head.  
  
NOBODY REVIEWED BLUEANDGOLD DRAGONS!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG!!! Please review! It will only take you about five minutes! Even if you don't read them, babble on about random things in the reviews and use ennie-meanie-minie-mo to pick one. Please!  
  
Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. The Dark Wanderer: When I said, no one died, I meant a main character. Who cares about Malfoy Snr? Rabid Malfoy Snr Fan girls (You desperate, desperate people!): We do!  
Steph: *kills them all.* Thank you. I went a bit nuts with the past button, but sure, as long as you liked it.lol! When are you writing your fanfic? I keep checking, but there's nothing there! During my daily picture hunting, I found a picture of (never mind, can't say, will get penalized again)  
  
Anna-Ray: Yes, Mother Treebeard! I'm never hasty! *runs into middle of road and gets mowed down by a steamroller* (Random Concerned Family Member: Doctor, doctor, can I see Steph? Doctor: The Steamroller victim? You'll find her in rooms 103, 104, 105, and 106.) LOL!! Why can't I be a psychiatrist? *pouts*  
  
Luv you guys (ntw).  
  
And without farther adieu, here is Chapter 17:  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Luna trembled. Her knees felt weak. Unbidden tears sprang to her eyes. The pain had been terrible. She nearly retched at the memory. If Draco had not been holding her upright, she might have fallen.  
  
Glancing up, she watched Draco's face twist into a frown. He was staring off into space, chewing his lip. She would have said that he was the same boy she had met five years ago, but he wasn't. He had changed, in the blink of an eye, the bat of an eyelash. There was no twinkle in his eyes, they were like granite. Cold and unblinking, as hard as steel. There was no compassion, no softness. No feeling. It was as though someone had hollowed him out and replaced what had been there with stone.  
  
Burying her face in his chest, she fought the sobs that almost racked her entire body. She still felt Lucius, his hands almost caressing the link as he raised the knife.  
  
Lucius raised the wildly pulsing link, holding it in front of his  
eyes, studying it. Luna was so shocked, she could do nothing. He had  
dared to touch their link! The knife in his hand had disappeared a few  
times, and that was the sole reason that the link had survived. The  
knife kept slipping. Holding his wand carefully, he brought the link  
up to eye level. No mistakes this time, his eyes said. Luna struggled,  
but the silvery ropes of magic held her securely in place.  
  
"Corte!" The slow drawl of his voice drained any expression from  
the spell. He sounded bored. The knife came down, and Luna screamed.  
Pain blazed through her like a million tiny knives. The link sparked,  
but whipped wildly, trying to escape.  
  
Draco was screaming in the back of her mind, his cry like nothing  
she had heard before. She felt him fighting. She wasn't sure what he  
was doing, but whatever it was it didn't feel good. Something snapped.  
She had a wolf in the back of her mind now, a bleeding, snarling,  
trapped wolf.  
  
She was a trapped hawk, wings beating helplessly against the bars of  
a cage. Pain surrounded her. Her cry was a shriek of a tortured queen,  
a queen of the skies.  
  
The hawk felt the wolf draw magic suddenly, felt it flowing through  
him like a tidal wave. He was directing the flows this time, but he  
was losing control. Wildly, she reached out and managed to seize the  
magic from him, and wrest it away. He snarled, but she was a hawk, and  
the hawk lorded over the wolf. She felt the magic flowing through him,  
into her, and somehow knew that she was in control.  
  
Lucius raised the knife to cut through the link completely, Luna  
lashed out with the magic, and a silvery sword materialized, slashing  
away his fingers. The Death Eater released the link with a howl,  
falling to his knees. The hawk could kill him easily, but something  
stopped her. Like a silvery mist, a younger version of the wolf  
appeared, bursting out of the link.  
  
"Father!" He cried, trying to support the groaning man. Tears  
stained his cheeks. He couldn't have been older than five. "Please  
help me! He's hurt!" The boy begged the hawk.  
  
The wolf in her head howled. ~What are you waiting for? Kill him! ~  
  
~Draco, it's your father! I can't kill him! ~ She couldn't tell him  
that his five-year-old self was blocking her. Who knew what he would  
do?  
  
Lucius climbed to his feet. He looked angry. It was now or never, but  
the hawk hesitated. The man's face contorted in a twisted snarl.  
  
The wolf was howling. There was a sudden snap, and he became a  
dragon. He was rabid. He roared and screamed, bellowed and thundered.  
~KILL! ~  
  
~What are you doing? ~ The hawk cried. There was another snap, and  
the hawk became a gryphon.  
  
~ I don't know. ~ The dragon, no, it was not the dragon talking. The  
dragon's mad cries of KILL! was not the whisper that the gryphon  
heard. It was Draco. And she was Luna. The thought was lost like a  
leaf in a storm. She was a gryphon, and she tasted blood.  
  
The gryphon lashed out. She knew what would happen, but she embraced  
it. As the magic arced towards Lucius, young Draco leapt in the way.  
They were both destroyed. The gryphon vanished. Luna fell to her knees  
sobbing. She was herself. The dragon was cut off. Draco was changed.  
He was a granite stone.  
  
Luna slowly opened her eyes. Draco was patting her back awkwardly. She nearly laughed. Males were so awkward.  
  
"You okay?" Draco's voice was still the same slow drawl, but it had fear in it.  
  
She pushed away, examining him through her eyelashes. "Of course. You?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "Yes."  
  
Luna gave him a dangerous look. "You don't think I felt anything?" She hissed. "What the hell just happened to you?"  
  
Draco's face was impassive, but the obvious struggle was clear through the bond. "I don't know." He said finally. "It was...I don't know. I was...I know this'll sound weird, but it was like I was a wolf, and then suddenly I was a dragon...next thing, I'm a stone." His eyes were f. "I nearly, I don't know. I nearly lost control there. It was weird. I'm...scared, Luna. "  
  
Luna's eyebrows rose.  
  
Draco shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. Not like that, it's more of a nervous fear....y'know? I'm scared that'll happen again, y'know.....I'll become the dragon again, what if I lose my temper? Any rage I feel could make me end up like.....that. It was weird. It was almost like I had, I know this sounds crazy, a hawk controlling the wolf, and then a gryphon harnessing the dragon."  
  
Luna nodded. "I was the Gryphonhawk, you were the Dragonwolf. It doesn't make sense, but in history yesterday, we learned about links for some reason, and Professor Binns said that link-mates usually take on animal characteristics."  
  
Draco nodded. He looked so handsome when he was thinking. The thought made Luna giggle.  
  
Suddenly he went pale. "What about Braele?"  
  
Luna swallowed. "What about Snape?"  
  
Draco swore.  
  
Luna swore.  
  
The two of them turned without another word, and sprinted towards the tower. When they reached the trapdoor, Luna scrambled up the ladder, but Draco stopped, staring at the wall.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
He shook his head. "Hang on a sec." stretching out his hand, he touched the wall, and his hand went through. He bit back a yell and yanked his hand out so fast it was a blur.  
  
Luna scrambled down as fast as she could. "What is that?"  
  
Draco turned to face her. There was an odd burning in his eyes. "It's an elevator, or a passage of some sort. I saw Snape vanish into it a week ago, and I thought it was just an illusion, and when I tried it, it was all sealed up. Snape must've left it open for us."  
  
Luna nodded. "Where does it go?"  
  
"One way to find out."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Luna took Draco's hand and together, they stepped through the door. 


	18. Mirthless Laughter

Hey everybody! I'm gonna try to keep the A/N down a bit from now on, even though it's my favorite part of the whole fanfic, I have fun writing about random things..... Firstly, I'd like to thank everybody who reviewed: The Dark Wanderer: Thanks for reviewing. What's rabid? Of course I remember, you spend an hour writing and perfecting a rant in an email and see if you don't remember it..... Maybe I'm the pathetic one, lol. When are you gonna write your fanfic? I check every ten minutes. Maybe I'm really pathetic....lol. Luv ya! (Ntw)  
Anna-ray: Thanks for the review. Thanks for the compliments; you made my head swell (again). Lol! I try to portray Snape as I see him, he's really nice but everyone just sees him as evilish and despicable. Luv ya! (Ntw) Herman: Thanks for reviewing! Yay! A new reviewer! Professional? That's a compliment coming from you, mate. Lol. Luv ya! (Ntw)  
  
Hey does anyone know what happened to Jade Bear? She didn't update her site for about a week. Oh, speaking of which, a new chapter of Frozen Serenity is up, and Dead Lenore updated! YAY! (I am pathetic).  
  
Anyways, I promised I'd be quick, so here's Chapter 18. (p.s. I have Hey Ya! out of my head! Score! But I have Get Busy stuck there instead. I hate it when the radio stations play songs that are impossible to get out of your head, no matter how much you hate the songs.....*bangs head repeatedly against wall* ouchie.......*_*) That has got to be the shortest A/N I have ever written. Does anyone know how to do italics on ff.net?  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Draco and Luna stepped onto a metal plate. They went from standing still to flying upwards in a narrow stone shaft with a thin steel plate between them and a seemingly endless fall. And the plate wobbled with their weight. Like anyone would do in their situation, they screamed until their lungs hurt. The plate just went faster.  
The plate stopped suddenly, and they were thrown out of the shaft through a door. They landed flat on their faces in front of the fireplace in Braele's home.  
Luna picked herself up, checking gingerly for broken bones. Other than her wind-whipped hair and carpet-burned cheek, she was undamaged. Draco would have a black eye, but a quick search through the link told her he would be okay. She felt Draco scan her through the link. Turning from each other, they gaped at the room around them in horror. Braele's usually neat home was a disaster. Burn marks scorched the floor. Blood splattered the walls, where curtains and paintings hung torn and ragged. Chairs and other furniture was scattered in splinters and broken wood. Stones and dust and rubble were everywhere. And in the middle of the room, lying like a broken rag doll, was Braele. Her sightless eyes stared into space. Her hair was burned, and her emerald robes were torn and singed. Her neck lay at a horrifying angle. Legs and arms were bent backwards and twisted into knots. Her back resembled a pretzel. Shimmering, a Siren and a golden eagle also lay at broken angles. They were forms of mist. Braele's animal parts of the link. There was also the obvious way she had died. A hole was burned into her chest, where her heart was. She had been killed by a cut link. Weeping at her side, like a broken slave, was the last person Luna would have suspected two hours ago, but now knew would be there. Snape. He raised his red-rimmed eyes to meet theirs, and Luna suppressed a shiver. He had the look of a madman, possessed and insane. A burning anger smoldered in his eyes. A broken sadness contorted his face. His teeth were bared in a painful snarl. All of his cool self-composure was gone. He was wild, and desperate. He had been broken. Broken, but by the look in his eyes, not beaten. Not by a long shot.  
"Proffessor..." Luna began, her throat painfully tight from the lump in her throat.  
Snape turned her gaze to her, his eyes seeming to look through her. Luna's throat closed off. She couldn't speak. She couldn't even breathe.  
The door banged open, and Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall burst in. Snape moved his gaze slowly, and faced them. there was an empty look in his eyes.  
Professor McGonagall gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. "What happened?!!! Is she....." She couldn't finish.  
Snape's gaze clouded. He laughed mirthlessly, a hollow sound that chilled Luna to her bones. "Dead, Minerva? Yes, she is. I felt every spell that hit her, every moment of pain. Then I felt the link between us being cut, slowly. It burned my mind, my heart. Do you know what that's like? Of course not." He paused and laughed again, softly and hollowly.  
"Who?" Dumbledore asked, his blue eyes icy fire.  
Snape shifted his mirthless gaze. "Who else, Albus? Voldermort."  
Professor McGonagall gasped, and Luna felt a cold shock filtering into her bones, numbing her senses. Draco became a blank wall as he masked his emotions. What was he hiding?  
Dumbledore knelt beside Braele's body. His long fingers reached out for the still forms of the Siren and the eagle lying spread out, and they went through them. "They will remain here as mist until they begin to vanish." He murmured. "They wouldn't even be here unless Braele used magic to try killing the person cutting the link."  
Snape barely raised his eyes, but a touch of pride entered his voice. "She killed five Death Eaters before she died."  
Dumbledore raised his eyes, and seemed to notice Draco and Luna for the first time. He raised his eyebrows, and Luna dropped her eyes hastily. "What are you two doing here?"  
Professor McGonagall answered him. "They're linked, Albus." A glowing golden thread appeared between her and Dumbledore. Luna suddenly understood.  
Dumbledore's face darkened. He turned to Snape. "Start explaining."  
Snape laughed madly. A flash of lightning lit his face, a hard stone.  
Outside, thunder rolled as a storm began.  
Inside, laughter echoed as a storm began.  
  
Please review! 


	19. The Darkness Returns

Hey everybody!!! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed!  
Julia: Wow! That REALLY made my head swells like a balloon! Bloody brilliant! Lolz. Sorry, but Get Busy and the Badger Song (badger, badger, badger, badger, badger, badger, badger, badger, badger, badger, badger, badger, mushroom, mushroom,) are still there (DAMN!)  
Jade Bear: Hey, no offense! It's just that the chapter was short compared to some of your other ones. THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE ALIVE!!!!! *hugs Jade Bear* I was so worried! And if you ever do that again, young lady........  
Jade:.........................PERVE!!! *slap, slap* Lol. JJ. Anna-ray: Nope, guess not. I felt evil. More romance? Okay you asked for it. This chapter's R!!!!!!!! Just kidding. Or am I? MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
Sorry! I know I promised I'd keep the A/N short from now on, but I can't help myself. If you don't like 'em, skip 'em.  
  
YES!!!!! MY 50th REVIEW!!!!!! YAY!!!! THANKS SO MUCH YOU GUYS!!!!!!  
  
Having said that, I have nothing to talk about. O well. I'll babble on about incoherent things until my mouth falls off. *mouth falls off* Shit(ake mushrooms ^_^). But how could I talk if my mouth fell off? But wait! I'm not talking, I'm typing! HA! *fingers fall off* *types by banging head against keyboard*  
  
gt6y7h5rdftujh8t65rgfder4f5ghbytnjuiy6hgt7ft5rgvy6gth7 bbhg yny6gth565ty.  
  
O well, I super-glued my fingers back on! *fall off*  
  
y6thg7juhkkjimu;.likmjuyt6gh5rfde4des.  
  
Damn! Duct tape! O well, while I fix my mouth and fingers, enjoy chapter 19!  
  
Chapter 19  
Sparks seemed to fly from Dumbledore's eyes. The storm flared. Snape's dark eyes were shining like twin pools of bleak darkness. The storm wept. Professor McGonagall's face was a horrified mask. The storm laughed. Draco's face was impassive. The storm threw itself against the shield of calmness. Luna shivered. The storm wrapped her soul in an icy blanket, chilling her to her core.  
  
"Braele linked them?" The words, wielded like a whip, snapped across Snape, lashing from Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes." The Potions Master's voice was a dry rasp. His red eyes never left the body lying in front of him, twisted like a pretzel into contorted shapes.  
  
"What was the fool thinking?" The quiet musing brought Snape to his feet with a snarl of rage. He drew his wand like a striking snake, and pointed the tip at Dumbledore's chest. Everybody froze. Except Dumbledore.  
Luna wouldn't have even been a quarter as calm with a crazed madman in a fury pointing a potential death weapon at her heart, but Dumbledore didn't even blink. "Put it away Servers."  
  
Snape snarled. His wand sparked.  
  
Dumbledore didn't bat an eyelash. "Even you must admit, she was a fool to link them, although she was not usually one. What was she thinking? Put the wand away, Severus. "  
  
Snape blinked, and then looked at his wand in surprise as though he didn't realize he had drawn it. It slowly lowered. Luna let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Professor McGonagall lowered her wand also. Draco looked bored, but his long finger caressed his wand almost lovingly.  
  
"What was she thinking, Albus? Who knows? She wouldn't tell me, other than she thought it was a good match, and we needed a weapon."  
  
Dumbledore frowned. "What about you, Malfoy? Lovegood? What do you think?"  
  
Draco's eyes lifted. A dark cloud of evilness seemed to surround him like a veil. "Voldermort's coming." He said hollowly. His voice barely reached a whisper, but it had an impact like a battering ram. His tone changed to a chanting sing-song. "He will come. He will kill all who oppose him. He will swell his armies. He will conquer Hogwarts. None will be spared the evil. He has cut his soul in half, and it has been reforged. He is powerful. Too powerful. He is coming. He will kill. He will conquer Hogwarts. We will die or be subjugated. The Ministry will never know. Ruling at Hogwarts, he will begin his conquest of the world. We will be his weapons, leading his armies. He will have controlled Hogwarts for many years, yet none know. He is coming."  
  
Professor McGonagall went white. "How do you know this?"  
  
Draco's eye lifted like on damned. "He told me."  
  
A sudden spell of blackness hit Luna. THE DARKNESS WAS CLSOING IN. she saw Professor McGonagall fall, and all went black. 


	20. I Think We'll Walk

AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! FF.NET IS REALLY GETTING ON MY NERVES!!!! IT CUTS OUT ALMOST EVERYTHING!!!!! (On was one, she was supposed to be capitalized, etc.)  
  
Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed: haversnatch: Thanks. YAY!!! A NEW REVIEWER!!!!! PARTAE!!!!!! Lol. ^__^  
  
And because I have nothing to talk about, here's Chapter 20. (Does anyone know how to do italics on ff.net?)  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Luna gasped for breath, her hands scrabbling feebly at her throat, as though an invisible hand clutched it. Her raking nails drew blood. her eyes rolled, and she thrashed about whimpering.  
  
Minerva McGonagall lay on the floor, her eyes wide and staring. Her rapidly pulsing chest heaved with the effort of breathing. A low moan escaped her lips. "Nooooooooooooo.....please. Noooooooooo!"  
  
THE DARKNESS WAS CLOSING IN. THE DARKNESS WAS CLOSING IN. THE DARKNESS WAS CLOSING IN. THE DARKNESS WAS CLOSING IN. THE DARKNESS WAS CLOSING IN. THE DARKNESS WAS CLOSING IN. THE DARKNESS WAS CLOSING IN. THE DARKNESS WAS CLOSING IN. THE DARKNESS WAS CLOSING IN. THE DARKNESS WAS CLOSING IN. THE DARKNESS WAS CLOSING IN. THE DARKNESS WAS CLOSING IN. THE DARKNESS WAS CLOSING IN. THE DARKNESS WAS CLOSING IN. THE DARKNESS WAS CLOSING IN. THE DARKNESS WAS CLOSING IN. THE DARKNESS WAS CLOSING IN. THE DARKNESS WAS CLOSING IN. THE DARKNESS WAS CLOSING IN. THE DARKNESS WAS CLOSING IN.  
  
Luna screamed suddenly, throwing back her head. As if yanked by invisible puppet strings, her body bent into impossible angles, and she lifted off the floor. Her helpless heel drummed the carpet.  
  
THE DARKNESS WAS CLOSING IN. THE DARKNESS WAS CLOSING IN. THE DARKNESS WAS CLOSING IN. THE DARKNESS WAS CLOSING IN. THE DARKNESS WAS CLOSING IN. THE DARKNESS WAS CLOSING IN. THE DARKNESS WAS CLOSING IN. THE DARKNESS WAS CLOSING IN. THE DARKNESS WAS CLOSING IN. THE DARKNESS WAS CLOSING IN. THE DARKNESS WAS CLOSING IN. THE DARKNESS WAS CLOSING IN. THE DARKNESS WAS CLOSING IN. THE DARKNESS WAS CLOSING IN.  
  
Dumbledore fell to his knees on the carpet beside McGonagall, his hands holding her head still. He murmured soothingly to her, like she was a frightened animal.  
  
THE DARKNESS WAS CLOSING IN. THE DARKNESS WAS CLOSING IN. THE DARKNESS WAS CLOSING IN. THE DARKNESS WAS CLOSING IN. THE DARKNESS WAS CLOSING IN. THE DARKNESS WAS CLOSING IN. THE DARKNESS WAS CLOSING IN. THE DARKNESS WAS CLOSING IN. THE DARKNESS WAS CLOSING IN. THE DARKNESS WAS CLOSING IN. THE DARKNESS WAS CLOSING IN. THE DARKNESS WAS CLOSING IN. THE DARKNESS WAS CLOSING IN.  
  
Luna couldn't breathe. Her chest constricted. When she felt as though she might explode, the pressure suddenly lifted. She struck the carpet with a dull thud, face-down. The darkness was gone.  
  
Drawing a hand across a brow that was soaked with a clammy sweat, she drew a shaky breath. Her head ached. Hell, her chest hurt.  
  
Draco dropped down beside her. "What happened?" He asked quietly, drawing her gently to her feet.  
  
"I don't know." Luna was proud of how steady her voice was.  
His eyes searched her. "Are you okay?"  
  
Luna was tempted to complain about the fact that a potential for filling a D Cup without stuffing was likely gone after that fall, but she restrained herself.  
  
~And I'm not talking about bra sizes. ~ Draco's wry voice in the back of her head made her chuckle. She hadn't meant to share that information, but since it was in the open, she had to play along.  
  
~Wow. Most guys won't even know what a D Cup is. Do you work in women's lingerie or are you gay? ~  
  
A rare smile filtered onto Draco's face. "Maybe both. Or maybe it was a bad childhood experience when Pansy and I watched Batman and then ran around her house singing while wearing her mom's stuffed bras and fluffy pink thongs....... ~  
  
Luna burst out laughing. Draco was fighting to keep his face from splitting in two with his grin.  
  
They suddenly became aware of Dumbledore and McGonagall looking at them like they were caged monkeys with rabies. That made them laugh harder.  
  
The stern look disappeared from McGonagall's face. "I'm glad you two still have something to laugh about. But it's late, and you have classes tomorrow."  
  
That killed their laughter instantly. Draco opened his mouth to protest.  
  
McGonagall raised a hand and cut him off. "But, I suppose that since you two know what's going on, and you are linked, it may be best to give you a rest. You may take the day off tomorrow, but I expect you will be at the School Ball in two weeks time. Try and stay with large crowds whenever possible, and never go anywhere alone."  
  
Luna smiled. "Thank you, Professor." School dance? What was the old fool talking about?  
  
"Your welcome. Now off with you. Sleep in tomorrow, and I'll inform your teachers of the no-homework rule for the next few weeks. But there is a condition. You two will join either me, Professor Dumbledore or Professor Snape for lessons on controlling your link properly. Braele was a good teacher, and we should carry on her work. Now off with you. A murder scene is no place for you two."  
  
Nodding, Draco and Luna stepped out the door onto the stairs.  
  
McGonagall's voice floated after them. "Aren't you two taking the elevator?"  
  
Draco looked at Luna. He looked so handsome, that she felt her heart explode into a roaring blaze of love, replacing cold emotion that she hid behind. A soft smile touched his lips as Luna replied. "No, I think we'll walk." 


	21. Luna's Dance Date

Thanks to everybody who reviewed:  
  
Herman: I don't know. Some book or another..... Anna-ray: Don't worry. I'm depressed. This is going to be a very dark, depressing chapter.......just kidding. I'm depressed, but I'll make it fluffy just for you..... Julia: Personal experience.....lol.  
  
Chapter 21  
Draco strolled into the Great Hall for breakfast, his hair tousled from sleep and his robes rumpled. There was a happy attitude that he usually didn't have to him, and he gave the students who recoiled from him like a poisonous snake a cheery smile.  
As he headed towards the Slytherin table, he dropped Luna a wink. She grinned back. And wiggled her fingers in a wave, barely noticeable.  
Dropping down into a seat, he loaded food onto his plate and ate ravenously. Luna watched him out of the corner of her eye. He was in a good mood now, but he had been in a raging temper last night. She had heard of mood swings, but this was ridiculous! One second he was as happy as anything, then next he was in a blazing rage, the next he was as dark and depressed and angry as anything she had ever seen, then next he was a cold, hard stone. Men were confusing. But women always managed to figure them out, while a man could spend his life trying to understand a woman in one thing. She smiled into her goblet.  
Pansy leaned over and said something to Draco. Whatever it was, it pulled the smile off his face like an anchor dragging a splinter. Annoyance began gnawing at the link, and then rage. As white-hot as a fire. Luna hastily sent a happy feeling to him, and his anger died away, replaced by amusement. Close one. He nearly lost his temper. Luna made a mental note to be nice to him today. Men were sensitive, fragile things. One wrong thing, and a woman could snap their egos like dry tinder. Draco started chuckling. He thought Pansy was an absolute cow, and Luna had to agree. She could make even Luna set her teeth on edge. And Draco was not especially known for patience. Draco had a terrible temper, and if she didn't control it, he couldn't. He could restrain it, but when it broke loose........Luna shook her head. She had to stop thinking like that. He was actually the best at temper management out of any guy she had ever seen. She had to be supportive.  
She felt a familiar taint of evil in the air, but she managed to ignore it. As Professor McGonagall had explained, the female halves of the link were most susceptible to a sudden shift in the balance between good and evil. Luna sometimes sensed the extreme sense of evil, and at times she couldn't even breathe. It felt like an extreme darkness closing in.....  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when Professor Dumbledore stood up and waved his hands for silence, standing. The buzzing in the Hall quieted, and everyone turned to face him. "I have an important announcement." He announced. His face beamed into a proud smile.  
  
~Wonder what the old coot's up to this time. ~ Draco mused.  
  
Luna fought the smile off her face. ~Not sure. Maybe he got an autographed bobble-head or something. ~  
  
Draco chuckled darkly. ~Wouldn't surprise me. ~  
  
"In two weeks time, we will have a school ball!" Dumbledore looked expectantly at the students. Luna could almost hear the crickets chirping.  
  
Suddenly Pansy stood up. "Oh. My. Gosh!!!!!! This is SO......radical!" Waving her hands like a complete twit she put one leg up like a dog meeting a fire hydrant, and screamed excitedly. The Hall broke out into excited cheering and screaming.  
  
A muscle twitched in Draco's cheek. Luna's eye twitched.  
Over at the Gryffindor table Harry smiled, and then leaned over and said something to Ron. Ron laughed and nudged Harry in the ribs. Harry blushed, but looked her way, swallowed and stood up.  
  
~Ooooh. It looks like you've got yourself a date, Lovegood. ~ ~Shut up. He probably wants to ask Cho. ~  
~Dun, dun, dun, dun.........he's coming closer. His face is about to explode from blushing.......somebody PLEASE just bloody trip him! He probably wouldn't even notice......... ~  
Luna very pointedly turned her back on Draco. Unfortunately, this meant she faced Harry. ~Awwwwwwww.........~ ~Shut up. ~  
Draco chuckled again. "Hi, Luna." Luna swallowed suddenly, and nearly choked on her pumpkin juice. "Oh, um.......hi, Harry." "So, um...........that dance looks interesting." Draco was helpless with laughter.  
Luna felt her face reddening. "Um......yeah, it does."  
Harry took a deep breathe and said in a rush. "Doyouwanttogowithme?" Luna tilted her head. "Sorry?"  
"Do......um.......you, you know..........want to go to with me? To the dance, I mean."  
Luna blushed. "Sure."  
Draco laughed inside her head until he cried. 


	22. Draco's Plan

HEY!! Thanks so much to everybody who reviewed!!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been really busy with swimming and school and guys *winks*................. I'd also like to thank for The Dark Wanderer for offering to be my beta reader!!! *applause*  
  
okami no hanyou: Thanks for reviewing! Yes, I finally updated!!! Ha! I luv torturing you guys!  
  
Miranda: Thanks for the review. Glad you liked it!  
  
Starlight Kisses: Wow! Thanks! That's a really big compliment!! I'll try to make the chapters longer...............just for you............YAY!! (10 bucks if you can guess what I'm on...............) lolz.  
  
Herman: I heard you did INCREDIBLE in speech. AWESOME!!! (Holy cow that WAS a long time ago!)  
  
The Dark Wanderer: Yup. You guessed it! Thanks for agreeing to be my beta reader!!! When are we gonna do that LOTR fic? Email me!  
  
Harriet: Happy St. Patrick's Day now more like! *pinch if you're not wearing green* Thanks for the review!!  
  
Anna-Ray: Maybe this will go L/H................OMG(osh) HELL(O, I don't want to owe more money) NO!!!! It's L/D, just wait.................  
  
And without farther ado and no more gilding the lily (Disclaimer: I don't own A Knight's Tale).........here's Chapter 22:  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Draco left the Great Hall, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.  
Tears of anger.  
Tears of sadness.  
Tears of a good mental self-kicking.  
All behind his granite wall of self-control and calm. Anger swirled around him within his radius of calm. Blazing anger roiled in him like a tidal wave. Luna was HIS! His and his ALONE! He had nearly growled when Harry asked her out. SHE WAS HIS!!! No skinny, horrible, ugly toad with glasses was going to steal her away! SHE WAS HIS!!! HIS!! With a visible effort, Draco calmed himself. He couldn't lose it. Not here. Not now.  
  
He swept down the passageway to the Slytherin Common Room, surrounded by his dark aura of bleakness and fury, wrapped around him like a shadowy cloak of winter. He waited as two giggling first-years passed, and then collapsed against the cold stone wall, resting his forehead, trying to slow his raging pulse. He took a deep breath.  
  
It was just a stupid dance. Why did it matter? Luna wasn't HIS respectively..............even though he had always liked her...........which didn't mean ANYTHING at all, but still.............SHE WAS HIS!!!!  
  
There it was again! The feeling! He couldn't stop it; it was like he had another person inside of him, blazing with anger. Draco was feeling jealous, to be sure, but not murderous.......  
  
He shook his head, slowly, trying to clear his muddled thoughts. His temples throbbed. He should ask Snape about this. Maybe it was another bad effect of the link. One of hundreds. But there were good sides, a small voice reminded him. Voldermort had stopped haunting his dreams, for one. And Luna was always in his head, and he felt comforted, somewhat, to have her nestled in the back of his mind, a knot of emotions and friendship.  
  
Friendship. How he hated that word! He wanted more than Luna's friendship. He loved her. He wanted her to love him back. But she didn't. She liked Harry. What did she see in him? He was so.........so...........disgustingly........"Good?" The little voice in the back of his head asked.  
  
Draco squashed it. Rising, he began pacing. What did 'good' mean? Was it because he was nice or because he fought evil? What was evil anyways? Him or Voldermort? Both?  
  
Was that why Luna liked Harry and not him? A sudden though occurred to him. He sprinted as fast as he could down the corridor to the stone wall, skidding to a halt and gasping the password. He raced up to his dormitory, nearly squashing a little kid. It wasn't like it was his fault! The kid was in his way!  
  
Yanking his trunk out from under his bed, he dug through it like a possessed gopher. Finally he found what he was looking for! His dictionary! It was old and tattered, and he had no idea why he was lugging it around, but it didn't matter. He leafed through it quickly. Garbage.......gerbil.........goad...........good! Draco read the tiny lettering religiously.  
Holy cow was he ever desperate! Desperate times called for desperate measures. It wasn't like he'd do this on a regular basis or anything! The voice in the back of his head sniggered. He told it to be quiet.  
  
"Good", he read, "is to be positive or desirable in nature. Reliable." With a sigh, he set the book down. Come hell or high water, he was going to be good! Luna had better notice!  
"Shit." He muttered. 


	23. Draco's Date?

HI! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed!  
  
okami no hanyou: It's not just you. I luv torturing everyone! *evil grin*After beta? You can be the person who flames at any flamers for me if you want! Lolz.  
  
Anna-ray: You send me reviews to amuse me!! How nice! *hug*: D Thanks!!! Yes, Draco will get even more jealous......  
  
Jamie: Thanks for reviewing! Yes, Draco will be going "nice". This should be interesting.........lolz.  
  
Starlight Kisses: Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it! *dances* Lol!  
  
Me: Thanks for reviewing! Wow, thanks for the compliment!  
  
Yo-yo: Thanks for the review! Words can't describe how much reviews mean to me *sniffs* lolz............yes, I have been reading fluff all day, and am in a very sappy mood.........lolz ^_^  
  
Thanks again to The Dark Wanderer for being my beta reader!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Draco woke up. It was Monday. It shouldn't have been anything special. But it was. The dance was on Saturday. Starting at 7:30 PM. And he was going to be nice. Starting today. He didn't feel nice.  
  
Climbing out of bed with a yawn, he dressed and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. His eyes skimmed over to the Ravenclaw table. Luna was there. And Harry was....................of course, as he should be, at the Gryffindor table.........................wait, he wasn't there..................maybe he slept in?............................yes, that had to be it..................unless he was..........................no, he couldn't be!....................he wouldn't be...............he had better not be......................................he was....................................TALKING TO LUNA?!!!!!!!!  
Draco put a mask like grim death on and stormed across to the Slytherin table. He sat down on the bench and ate his breakfast savagely. He heard Harry's voice. IN HIS EAR!!!! He heard Luna giggle. WHY DID THE BLOODY TABLES HAVE TO BE SO BLOODY CLOSE TOGETHER?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Good Morning, Sunshine! ~ He heard Luna practically sing in his mind.  
  
~Ugh. ~  
  
She laughed. ~Tired? ~  
  
~Nah. You and Harry official? ~  
  
~Guess so. He's SOOO funny! And he's so nice! We have a date scheduled for the next Hogsmeade trip! It's going to be so romantic! Harry knows a really nice lookout place, he says! It'll be great. ~  
  
Draco could feel his teeth grinding. There it was again. Nice. He could feel his eye twitching. ~Nice? What do you mean by that? ~  
  
~Oh, he's so heroic! And he's humble! And he thinks of others, too. AND he had a very kind attitude towards everyone! He's so........so......perfect! ~ She sighed happily.  
  
Draco scowled into his pumpkin juice. ~And he's also a bratty little fag who belongs in a pin museum! ~  
  
~Don't be like that! He's my boyfriend, and I love him. ~  
  
Draco gritted his teeth until they ached. The second-year sitting next to him got up and ran away. She LOVED him?!!!!!!!!!!!!! FRIEND he could take. LIKE he could take. LOVE was WAY over the edge!  
  
~Humph. ~ He muttered.  
  
He felt happiness blossom from Luna, and turned around in time to see Harry plant a kiss on her cheek. Steam came out of his ears. He vowed NEVER to look at them again. ~For goodness sakes! You're in public, woman! Lay off on the snogging!!! ~  
  
Luna sniffed. ~We are not snogging. We will be, maybe later, but not now. ~  
  
Draco fumed as Harry held Luna's hand and they walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
The whiney irritating voice made Draco wince and clench his hands. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and turned. "YES?!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Pansy stood behind him, her usual simpering expression on her face. She pursed her lips. "No need to be so snappy, darling."  
  
Draco almost choked. Darling?  
  
"Well?" She demanded, tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Aren't you going to ask me to the dance?"  
  
Draco threw up his hands mentally. This was the last thing he needed! Get it over with, he told himself.  
  
"Pansy, will you go to the dance with me?"  
  
Her smile widened. "But of course, my darling."  
  
Draco smiled politely, and then shot up the stairs as fast as he could. "ARGH!! SHIT!!!!" This was THE last thing he wanted. What was he supposed to do? As Luna had explained, women had incredible powers of bitching, and if any man offended them, they would not hesitate to use them! What was he supposed to do? Tell Pansy he didn't want to go with her? Not a good idea. Even the dumbest of men knew that much. Maybe Luna would know. He nearly hit himself. OF COURSE Luna would know what to do! She was a girl!  
  
~Luna! ~ He called. Maybe he was interrupting her kiss. Maybe not. He hoped he was. He hated Harry. Sick little bastard.  
  
~What? ~ Her reply was fuzzy. She sounded distracted. Good. He was interrupting.  
  
~I just asked Pansy to the dance...........~  
  
~WHAT?! I mean, good for you. What did she say? ~ There was a sudden flash of emotion from Luna, quickly squashed, but Draco recognized it. Jealousy. Luna was jealous?!! An evil smile appeared on his lips. He changed his tone.  
  
~ Yeah. She said she'd go isn't that great? ~  
  
~Uh huh. Got to go. Bye. Harry and I are going to class. ~ Luna ended the conversation. She was very likely stalking down the halls at this moment, dragging Harry with her. Maybe she was using her incredible powers of bitching. Draco almost pitied Harry.  
  
Draco whistled softly. She was mad. She was jealous. Why? Because he asked Pansy? Well if she didn't want him to go with Pansy, she shouldn't have gone with Harry.  
  
Revenge was sweet. But it wasn't. It was bitter. It wasn't fair. He was doing the same to Luna as she was doing to him, and he felt bad, and she had all the fun. He decided he would never understand women. They made a man's life hell.  
  
Shaking his head, Draco went to class.  
  
—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
  
"Oh, Harry! It's beautiful!" Luna gasped.  
  
He turned around to look at her. "Isn't it? But not nearly as beautiful as you."  
  
Luna smiled, and rested her head on his shoulder. Her cloak billowed behind her in the wind, and she should have been cold. But she wasn't.  
  
Sitting behind Harry on his Firebolt, flying over the frozen lake, she was far too peaceful and content to notice. She felt happy and peaceful. Everything was perfect. Well, almost everything.  
  
That Draco! ARGH! He made her want to scream! Why did he ask Pansy? Anger roiled inside of her, but she forced it down. She didn't love him, remember? He was her FRIEND. Nothing more. Harry was her boyfriend, and she should be thinking about him. She could think about Draco later.  
  
Poor little Harry. He had no idea. Poor little Draco. He had no idea either. Men never knew anything. They were far too dumb. She smiled to herself.  
  
The Firebolt soared over the lake, and Luna planned her revenge for Draco. 


	24. The Dance

GAH!! I just went back and read over my story, and the first few chapters are TERRIBLE!!! Went and replaced them, they still have the same story lines; I just edited them a bit......Chapter 3 and 4 have been replaced, I hope they make more sense now!  
  
Does anyone know how to do italics and underline on ff.net? Help!  
  
Thanks to (mostly) everybody who reviewed!  
  
Amscray: Thanks. I pride myself on creepiness..........lolz.  
  
Anna-ray: SKIPPY?!!! Don't you dare! Lolz! Yes, mother. Unfortunately, this fic is coming to an end. We're on the last few chapters............  
  
the counter: What the fuck? I hope you're joking. If you're not, YOU are the one with no life, buddy.  
  
Thanks again to The Dark Wanderer!!! *hugs*  
  
Chapter 24  
  
Draco woke up with a very nervous feeling in his stomach. It was Saturday. The bloody school dance was tonight. Shit. He headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast when he was dressed. Luna and Harry were sitting together. Again. They were talking. Again. They were holding hands. Again. They were staring into each other's eyes. Again.  
An intense, burning hatred spread through Draco's body like liquid fire. LUNA WAS HIS!!!! HIS AND HIS ALONE!!! The extreme feeling of possessiveness doubled.  
  
Storming over to sit down, Draco ate his breakfast savagely. That skinny horrible beast was touching HIS possession. In his mind, Draco saw Harry's expression of surprise as he tore out his throat............Draco shook his head and told himself to get a grip. The wolf nestled in the back of his mind was very possessive and brutal. Draco had to control the instincts. Thank goodness he wasn't getting anything from his dragon part! He'd probably start to breathe fire on Harry! Or at least try........that would be humiliating.  
  
~Morning. ~ Luna sounded cheerful.  
  
Draco grunted. ~Morning. ~  
  
~My, my, aren't we in a good mood? ~  
  
Draco scowled. Then a grin lit his face. Revenge time. ~Of course I am. ~ He exclaimed, sounding cheerful. ~I get to dance with Pansy tonight! She's so beautiful, don't you think?  
  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
  
Luna felt jealously sweep through her. How dare he! She felt anger roiling inside her, unusual for Luna. She was almost never jealous. What did Draco see in that..........that.......thing?  
  
Then a sudden realization hit her. Draco hated Pansy. He thought she was a complete cow! Call it woman's intuition, but there was something going on here.............  
  
Luna reached out and touched Draco's mind. He was brimming with smugness and expectancy. Typical man. Trying to make her jealous. Well, even she had to admit he had done a good job. But why would he play with her mind like that? Maybe he had a point to prove.........or maybe he liked making her confused. There was no way she could let this continue. Women confused men, not the other way around. The female mind was in complete dominance and knowledge when it came to men. The male mind was confused and laughably simple when it came to women. It took women less than five years to understand men; if men had a thousand lifetimes, they could never even touch onto one topic of females. Draco wanted to play a game, did he? Well, two could play.  
  
~If your idea of beautiful is a black and white mammal with one breast and twelve nipples that makes abnormal noises and eats grass, yes she is. ~ She said smoothly. ~ I hope you two have fun when you go on your dates. Harry and I enjoy ourselves SO much! ~  
  
Draco very nearly choked, but kept his cool by a thread. She silently congratulated herself. Poor little Draco. Poor, poor, little fool. He was playing with fire, and he had no idea.  
  
~Yeah, well, I have to..........finish my homework. See you soon. ~  
  
~See you later. ~ Luna purred. Two-one for her! She gave herself a mental high-five and finished her breakfast, leaving the Great Hall like a cat full of cream.  
  
Later that night.......half an hour before the dance........  
  
Luna turned around in front of the mirror, admiring herself. Even she had to admit she looked gorgeous.  
  
Her silver dress robes molded her body perfectly, defining every curve and enhancing her slender frame. The sleeves were tight to her elbows where they flared out in a wide oval. A pattern of symbols in light silver decorated the front. Dark silver scrollwork trimmed the neck, sleeves, and hem. They were perfect for her. Luna to a tee. The robes had been a present from her father. He had told her not to talk to strange boys, and then told her to stand up strait and look pretty (So strange boys would talk to her), which completely eliminated his point (Luna thought her father could be a bit strange at times).  
  
Her hair spilled over her shoulders in loose ringlets, shiny and soft. It had taken her two and a half hours to make it perfect. The bloody Muggle hair curlers were such a bother, and Luna had almost cooked her hair. Thank goodness for Hermione, the girl would do anything with that wand of hers!  
  
Dark silver eye shadow had been swept across her eyelids, and Ginny had let Luna borrow her eyeliner. It had taken her half an hour to do the make- up, because Luna had no idea what she was doing. Thank heaven for Ginny.  
  
"Wow, Luna!" Ginny breathed. "You look amazing!"  
  
Luna turned around to look at the other girl. She smiled. "Thanks to you. You look amazing yourself, Ginny! Who're you going with?"  
  
Ginny blushed, matching her scarlet dress robes. "Neville."  
  
"When did he ask you?"  
  
Ginny grinned. "When Dumbledore first announced there was a dance........er, ball. He looked so nervous I thought he was going to faint."  
  
"That's our Neville." Hermione chuckled, joining them. "We should go find our dates now."  
  
Luna nodded, and swept down to the Great Hall to meet Harry.  
  
Harry and Luna met at the entrance to the Great Hall.  
  
"You look beautiful, Luna." Harry's eyes were huge. You would have thought he had never seen a girl before in his life!  
  
"Thanks. You look good, yourself. That green is a perfect color on you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
There was a moment of awkward silence. Then Harry spoke.  
  
"Guess we should go in, eh?" Turning around, he walked stiffly into the Great Hall. Luna went stiffened.  
  
~Burn. Doesn't even offer you an arm. What a perfect gentleman. ~ Draco swept past her in his black dress robes trimmed in silver, Pansy on his arm.  
  
~Shut up. He just needs to be educated. ~  
  
~Uh huh. Are you planning to give him "the talk" or will Ron? It's better to get it from your best friend than your lover. I'd start asking Ron to explain to him. Tell him to start with, "Girls don't have cooties. You don't have to be afraid. You can actually touch them without their cooties eating you alive. They don't bitch unless you piss them off...." ~  
  
~Shut up. ~  
  
Draco just laughed.  
  
Luna had to admit, grudgingly, that it was Two-All.  
  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
  
Draco wonderer if Luna knew how lovely she looked. Silver was a perfect color on her, it lit up her face and made her hair seem almost glow. Those robes! Draco was almost drooling.  
  
Pansy's pink robes had a large teardrop shape cut out of the chest, which showed half her bosom, and an unnecessarily low back. Draco hadn't given that a second glance, unlike the other boys, who were on their tenth or twelfth. He focused on Luna and her beauty. Not Pansy and her superficiality. He wished, not for the first time that day, that he was Harry.  
  
"Draco, darling, if you don't so much as give me a second glance, I will begin to think that you don't find me beautiful, and I shall have to find a new dance partner." Pansy's simpering voice set Draco's teeth on edge.  
  
Draco turned and gave her a tight smile. "I think you look beautiful." It was truth. But if Pansy looked beautiful, Luna looked stunning. Which she did anyways.  
  
Harry still wasn't getting it. The idiot. Luna looked ready to explode.  
  
"Hold on a minute, will you, Pansy? I have to do my good deed of the day."  
  
She looked at him strangely. "Alright then. Be quick."  
  
Draco nodded and swept over to where Luna and Harry were standing. "Potter, could I have a word?"  
  
Harry spun around. "What do you want, Malfoy?"  
  
"As I said before, a word. Excuse us, please, Luna."  
  
Luna and Harry exchanged glances, and Harry shrugged and followed Draco.  
  
~What are you doing? ~ Luna demanded.  
  
~Stating the obvious, my dear. Hold on. ~  
  
Harry and Draco stood together and Draco whispered something in Harry's ear. Harry blushed and nodded, and several times glanced sharply at Luna and raised his eyebrows. Finally he stood up and nodded, bewilderedly thanking Draco, who adjusted his robes and swept off. Harry's jaw looked unhinged.  
  
~What did you do to him, the poor child?!! Did you tell him where babies come from or something?!!! He looks traumatized! ~  
  
~I gave him "the talk". ~  
  
~ YOU WHAT?!!!! ~  
  
~Not that talk, you sicko! You'll have to do that. I don't fancy explaining those things to him! ~  
  
~Oh. What talk then? ~  
  
~ He now knows you don't have cooties and he should hold your hand and offer you his arm and so on and so forth. ~  
  
~Oh. Thanks, Draco! ~  
  
~You're welcome. Enjoy explaining that storks don't bring babies. ~  
  
~Shut up. He probably knows that stuff already. ~ At least she hoped he knew it already..........  
  
Luna closed the conversation as Harry came over to her, smiling shyly. "Luna, listen. I know I haven't been such a good date this evening, but I'm really nervous, and I don't go out a lot, and so I'm sorry if I offended you in any way."  
  
Luna smiled. "That's okay, Harry."  
  
Draco made puking noises in the back of her mind. She promised herself that she'd slap him later.  
  
Harry and Luna danced and ate and smiled until their faces hurt. They were having a great time.  
  
Or, it should have been. She was trying to have a good time, but she couldn't. She was incredibly, totally, utterly jealous. She kept watching Draco and Pansy out of the corner of her eye. She hated it. She hated Pansy.  
  
Draco and Pansy danced and ate and smiled until their faces hurt. They were having a great time.  
  
Or, should have been. Draco tried to have a good time, but he couldn't. He was incredibly, totally, utterly jealous. He kept watching Harry and Luna out of the corner of his eye. He hated it. He hated Harry.  
  
Luna couldn't stand it anymore. Harry was nice and all, but if she saw Pansy and Draco touching hands ONE more time, she would explode!  
  
"I......I need some air, Harry." She told him, scrambling for a reason to get away without him following.  
  
"Sure. Me, too. I'll come with you. Do you feel okay?"  
  
"No! I mean, no, I don't feel okay. I feel sick. And you can't come...........because.............because.........."  
  
Harry cocked his head.  
  
Luna scrambled desperately for an excuse.  
  
"It's okay, Luna." Cho Chang said coming up and patting her on the back. "It's such an awkward thing to explain to guys. They never understand. I'll tell Harry for you, you go fix your problem. Do you need anything?"  
  
Luna looked at her. What was she talking ab........oh! Luna felt a dark blush creep into her cheeks. "Thanks, Cho. Um...............no, I'm fine.........I'll be right back, Harry. Sorry."  
  
Laughing at the fact that this was poor Harry's second awkward lecture of the evening, but happy with any excuse that she could get away with, Luna headed out. She left the Great Hall and went down the staircase and through the doors, outside. She was on the Grounds. Taking a deep breath of clean air, she closed her eyes and ran into the last person she would have expected.  
  
Draco couldn't stand it anymore. Pansy wasn't even close to bearable, and if he saw Luna and Harry touching hands ONE more time, he would explode!  
  
"I......I need some air, Pansy." He told her, scrambling for a reason to get away without her following.  
  
"Sure. Whatever." Pansy said distractedly, her eyes openly roaming over a Seventh Year.  
  
Draco shrugged. At least he wouldn't be missed. He left the Great Hall and went down the staircase and through the doors, outside. He was on the Grounds. Taking a deep breath of clean air, he closed his eyes and ran into the last person he would have expected.  
  
"Luna?!"  
  
"Draco?!"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Taking a breather. You?"  
  
"Same."  
  
There was a moment of awkward silence.  
  
"Luna..." Draco began.  
  
"Draco....." Luna began at the same time.  
  
They both stopped and looked at each other. "You first." They said in unison.  
  
Draco smiled grimly. "Ladies first."  
  
Luna smiled back just as grimly. "Gentlemen first."  
  
"Ladies."  
  
"Gents."  
  
"Ladies, I insist."  
  
"Gents, I insist, and back up with my incredible powers of bitching, which," Luna's smile broadened, "I will use without a second thought if provoked."  
  
Draco's jaw dropped, and he shook his head ruefully. "Cheater."  
  
Luna smiled sweetly. Three-Two for her!!!  
  
Draco sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Looking over the grounds wistfully, he spoke. "Luna, I have to tell you something. You might hate me for it, or you might not, but right now that doesn't matter to me. I don't want to live my life knowing I had a perfect opportunity to tell you this and I didn't." His breath misted on the crisp air. "When Harry asked you to the dance, and you accepted, I was extremely..............."  
  
"Jealous." Luna finished gently.  
  
He gave her a queer look before returning his faraway gaze to the distance of the frozen grounds. "Yes. I was. I almost wanted to kill Harry. And then Pansy sort of forced me into asking her out. I was originally asking you for help to get out of it, but then I felt an emotion from you before I finished." He turned to face her. "Luna, I think I know, but I have to ask you. What was that emotion?"  
  
The intensity of his gaze scared her. Luna smiled weakly and took a deep breath. "Jealousy. Same as you."  
  
"Why were you jealous?"  
  
"Why were you?"  
  
They stared at each other, an eternity seemed to pass. Then Draco spoke.  
  
"Because, Luna Lovegood, I love you."  
  
Shock fired through Luna ricocheting off every nerve and cell of her being. Draco loved her? How? She thought he didn't............she had hardened her heart, extinguished her ember..........  
  
None of that mattered anymore. The love in her heart blazed anew and love, blinding love blazed along the link.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," She said, barely getting the words out, "I love you too."  
  
Draco smiled, and everything was right in the world. This was love. It was like a dream. Happiness shone in the link. This was love. This was happiness; perfect, wholesome bliss. This was love.  
  
Luna stepped into his arms, tilting her head up and closing her eyes as their lips met. This was love.  
  
"I can't believe it." She whispered as their kiss ended. This was love.  
  
Draco cocked his head. "Am I that good of a kisser or is it my looks?"  
  
Luna laughed. This was love. "Both. And that was my first kiss. And it was perfect."  
  
Draco smiled. This was love. "Yes," He agreed. "It was perfect. Like you."  
  
This was peace. This was life. This was love. The ball abandoned, they sat together by the edge of the lake, sharing his cloak. This was peace. This was life. This was love. Her head rested on his shoulder, and her eyes were closed. This was peace. This was life. This was love. His arm wrapped around her shoulders, and he gently stroked her hair. This was peace. This was life. This was love.  
  
She meant more to him, and he to her, than the whole world. This was peace. This was life. This was love.  
  
The peacefulness that had settled over the lake and the two lovers was shattered in a sudden gasp.  
  
Luna grasped her chest. This was war. This was death. This was hatred. Her whole body jerked, and her eyes began to glaze over. This was war. This was death. This was hatred. Her breath caught, and she screamed hoarsely. This was war. This was death. This was hatred.  
  
Draco was on his knees beside her in a flash. This was war. This was death. This was hatred. "Luna, what's wrong?" He cried. This was war. This was death. This was hatred.  
  
She rolled over to face him. This was war. This was death. This was hatred. The convulsions had ended. This was war. This was death. This was hatred. Her eyes were hollow. This was war. This was death. This was hatred. "He has come." She said in a distant voice. This was war. This was death. This was hatred.  
  
Far away, at the castle, a scream split the air, joined by others. This was war. This was death. This was hatred.  
  
The moonlight turned red as blood was spilt that night. 


	25. Dragonflame and Moonlight

Thanks to everybody who reviewed! Everybody who flamed, you suck.

Ptrst: Wow, thanks! *head swells* 

Anna-ray: You need to update your Bio!!! Thanks for reviewing, again! *wink*

Lady's Eternal Darkness: I wish I could say the same about you, but I really like your story. Happy writing! (Note: If you want to see my other reply, look in the reviews......) 

 The Dark Wanderer: *hugs* No more to say. I LOVE YOU!!!! (Ntw, u perve!!!!)

okami no hanyou: Ugh..........so......hungry........... (I'm fasting today. And I'm DYING!!!!) Lol! Thanks for the review!! Nice description! 

Malfoy Iz Mai Pony: Oops. Too late. Lolz. Sorry, I love doing repetition. 

Thanks so much to everybody, it's been fun! 

THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER (unless I decide to do an alternate ending, probably will, keep checking!)!!!! PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! 

  Blood. It was everywhere as the figures dressed in black poured into the school. Blood. It coated wands and knives. Blood. The black wolves and huge snakes roared and hissed, gore clinging to their bared fangs. Blood. A tall man with glowing eyes like hot coals and pale snakelike features watched with satisfaction. Blood. His long, white, spidery fingers caressed his wand. Blood. Screams and crying and begging were heard. Blood. It matted the side of an old wizard's head as he vainly tried to fight over the dead body of the one who had shared his la conexión del cerebro. Blood. He collapsed, dead. Blood. A black-haired man with sallow skin and a hooked nose, lighting flying from his hands and wand, threw himself at Voldermort, screaming Braele's name. Blood.  He was in midair when he was hit. Blood. He fell down, also dead, his body smoking and twitching. Blood. Voldermort laughed. Blood.

   Two hours later, all the remaining students were gathered into a huddled circle. The huge hissing snakes and growling wolves snapped at their ankles. Death Eaters stood in a silent ring. Then Voldermort spoke. 

   "Bring me Potter." He hissed.

   The boy was dragged forward. 

   "Join me, Potter, or elsssse you will die ssssslowly."

   "Never." 

  Harry was dead a half hour later.

  Luna covered her mouth with a trembling hand as she watched Harry fall over. He was dead. She shook with terror. 

  Draco, crouching beside her, behind the pillar, put his arm comfortingly around her shoulders. Tears spilled out of Luna's eyes. 

   ~I can't believe it. ~ She moaned.

   ~Me either. ~

  ~The last thing I told him was a lie! I lied to him! ~

   Draco shook his head grimly. It was best not to dwell on death.

   ~We have to stop him. ~ He muttered.

   ~How? ~ She asked, raising her tear-stained face to his. ~He's dead! ~

  ~No he isn't! I'm talking about Voldermort! ~

   ~Oh. ~

   Draco almost laughed, but he feared he might cry if he did. ~Luna, ~ He said gently, ~I know it's sad that Harry died, but we have to dwell on that later. Mourn your dead when the battle's over, or you'll join them. ~

  Luna sniffed and wiped away her tears. ~You're right. I'm sorry. ~

  Draco nodded. ~Let's stop Voldermort. ~

 ~How? ~

  ~I have an idea. ~

  Luna nodded again. Draco smiled. He loved her, but he feared for her. He knew that only one of them would survive this day, if that. He vowed it would be Luna.

  Luna crouched behind a pillar, clenching her teeth to keep them from chattering. Draco crouched behind another one, perhaps twenty feet away. She felt him take a deep breath, and draw magic through the link. It filled her, and her Gryphonsoul came out. She nestled in Luna's mind, ready for use, and she felt Draco begin fighting his Dragonsoul for control. She clenched her fists, hoping he won. If he didn't, they were doomed. 

  He did, and she felt the dragon settle peacefully in his mind. 

   ~That was close. ~ Draco muttered.

  Luna nodded as she felt him draw more and more power. It built in them, like a tidal wave. Finally, when she sensed they had enough magic, she made it into a spear, and leaping out from behind the pillar, threw it at Voldermort. 

  Draco saw the spear of raw magical power hit Voldermort, exploding in a flurry of sparks. A huge cloud of smoke erupted around him. 

   ~Did you get him? ~ Draco hardly dared to ask.

  ~Yes. ~ Luna sounded worried. ~But I don't think it killed him. ~

  As if to back up her words, the smoke cleared. Voldermort stood there, in perfect condition, although half the Death Eaters were dead from the aftershocks.

  He brushed off his robes. "That was quite impressive, Master Malfoy, Miss Lovegood. It almost singed my robes. Unfortunately, it was not good enough." He strode forward, and seized Luna by her hair. She looked him in the eye, refusing to show her fear. He smiled. "I'll have to kill you."

    Drawing his wand, he placed it against the link, which cracked and snapped. "_Corte!_" He cried, and brought his wand down, slowly pressing it against the golden thread right by Luna's heart. She screamed in pain. 

  Draco watched, as the wand traveled downwards, almost in slow motion. No. He wouldn't let this happen. He couldn't. It wouldn't.  He pulled his wand out. 

  "NO!" Luna screamed.

    "I love you." He whispered. Then, bringing the wand down in front of his own heart, he cried, "_Corte!"_

   Draco was aware of the world spinning, twisting, and then he knew only blackness.

  Luna felt her heart being torn out as she watched Draco's body fall in a graceful arc. He was dead. The silver dragon and wolf that had been a part of his mind, body, soul, and heart floated out of his corpse to lie peacefully beside him. Draco was dead. Power and rage surged through her, overwhelming the sadness and the pain. Draco was dead.

   "NO!" She screamed. Draco was dead.

   Voldermort laughed. Draco was dead. He was dead. Oh, Merlin, he was dead! 

  Luna whirled on Voldermort, breaking his grip on her hair, and using all the magic she could summon, killed him with one strike. 

Draco's heart was frozen for eternity in a still and lifeless body. 

Voldermort's face drew into a look of surprise as he collapsed. 

Draco was dead. 

Luna was dimly aware of a slight pain — maybe she was being hit with spells? —, and blood running from wounds down her body in streams as she killed all the Death Eaters. 

Draco's corpse was frozen with death. 

She threw back her head and howled with rage. 

Draco was dead. 

Luna turned her berserk rage on the snakes and wolves, roaring with bloodlust. 

Draco was lifeless, lying like a broken doll across the floor. 

She tore them apart with her magic and one with her bare hands, gore and blood splattering across her face to mingle with the tears that she could not remember shedding. 

Draco was dead. 

She knew only blackness and pain. 

Draco was gone forever. 

Wailing in sadness, she collapsed to the floor, and crawled over to her love's lifeless body. 

Draco was dead. 

She smoothed back his hair and stroked his eyelids and face, whispering. 

Draco would never again draw breath. 

Luna buried her face against his robes. 

Draco was dead. 

With a sob, Luna took her own life, killing herself with the choking power of the magic. A peaceful smile lit her face as a hawk and a gryphon drew out of her body. 

Dragonflame and Moonlight.

Draco Malfoy, the one who loved and was loved, was dead. 

Dragonflame and Moonlight. 

Luna Lovegood, the one who loved and was loved, was dead.

Dragonflame and Moonlight.

Voldermort, Tom Marvorlo Riddle, was dead. 

Dragonflame and Moonlight. 

Severus Snape, Professor, was dead. 

Dragonflame and Moonlight. 

Braele Snape, Teacher, was dead. 

Dragonflame and Moonlight. 

Minerva McGonagall, Professor, was dead. 

Dragonflame and Moonlight. 

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster, was dead. 

Dragonflame and Moonlight. 

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was dead. 

Dragonflame and Moonlight.

    So much death, so much life was wasted. Blood was spilt. Life was destroyed. Death feasted on its new victims. 

Freedom had been bought, and evil defeated, but at a terrible price: Life. 

Dragonmoon and Lightflame.

  The moonlight, overhead, turned red with the glow of blood and dragonflame. Dragonlight and Moonflame; Dragonflame and Moonlight. 


	26. Alternate Ending

This is the alternate ending I promised. 

IF YOU LIKED THE OTHER ENDING, DON'T READ THIS. 

I'm just doing this because I have nothing better to do.

  My beta reader didn't edit or even read this, mainly because I didn't want to inconvenience her. Hell, she might not even know about it!!! 

  This is a sappy, happy, whatever chapter. 

  Thanks for the reviews, you guys/gals rock! Flamers, you suck.

This is it!!! Thanks you guyz and galz!!!! Luv ya (ntw)!!!

Blood. It was everywhere as the figures dressed in black poured into the school. Blood. It coated wands and knives. Blood. The black wolves and huge snakes roared and hissed, gore clinging to their bared fangs. Blood. A tall man with glowing eyes like hot coals and pale snakelike features watched with satisfaction. Blood. His long, white, spidery fingers caressed his wand. Blood. Screams and crying and begging were heard. Blood. It matted the side of an old wizard's head as he vainly tried to fight over the dead body of the one who had shared his la conexión del cerebro. Blood. He collapsed, dead. Blood. A black-haired man with sallow skin and a hooked nose, lighting flying from his hands and wand, threw himself at Voldermort, screaming Braele's name. Blood.  He was in midair when he was hit. Blood. He fell down, also dead, his body smoking and twitching. Blood. Voldermort laughed. Blood.

   Two hours later, all the remaining students were gathered into a huddled circle. The huge hissing snakes and growling wolves snapped at their ankles. Death Eaters stood in a silent ring. Then Voldermort spoke. 

   "Bring me Potter." He hissed.

   The boy was dragged forward. 

   "Join me, Potter, or elsssse you will die ssssslowly."

   "Never." 

Luna covered her mouth with a trembling hand as she watched Harry fall over. He was dead. She shook with terror. 

  Draco, crouching beside her, behind the pillar, put his arm comfortingly around her shoulders. Tears spilled out of Luna's eyes. 

   ~I can't believe it. ~ She moaned.

   ~Me either. ~

  ~The last thing I told him was a lie! I lied to him! ~

   Draco shook his head grimly. It was best not to dwell on death.

   ~We have to stop him. ~ He muttered.

   ~How? ~ She asked, raising her tear-stained face to his. ~He's dead! ~

  ~No he isn't! I'm talking about Voldermort! ~

   ~Oh. ~

   Draco almost laughed, but he feared he might cry if he did. ~Luna, ~ He said gently, ~I know it's sad that Harry died, but we have to dwell on that later. Mourn your dead when the battle's over, or you'll join them. ~

  Luna sniffed and wiped away her tears. ~You're right. I'm sorry. ~

  Draco nodded. ~Let's stop Voldermort. ~

 ~How? ~

  ~I have an idea. ~

  Luna nodded again. Draco smiled. He loved her, but he feared for her. He knew that only one of them would survive this day, if that. He vowed it would be Luna.

  Luna crouched behind a pillar, clenching her teeth to keep them from chattering. Draco crouched behind another one, perhaps twenty feet away. She felt him take a deep breath, and draw magic through the link. It filled her, and her Gryphonsoul came out. She nestled in Luna's mind, ready for use, and she felt Draco begin fighting his Dragonsoul for control. She clenched her fists, hoping he won. If he didn't, they were doomed. 

  He did, and she felt the dragon settle peacefully in his mind. 

   ~That was close. ~ Draco muttered.

  Luna nodded as she felt him draw more and more power. It built in them, like a tidal wave. Finally, when she sensed they had enough magic, she made it into a spear, and leaping out from behind the pillar, threw it at Voldermort. 

  Draco saw the spear of raw magical power hit Voldermort, exploding in a flurry of sparks. A huge cloud of smoke erupted around him. 

   ~Did you get him? ~ Draco hardly dared to ask.

  ~Yes. ~ Luna sounded worried. ~But I don't think it killed him. ~

  As if to back up her words, the smoke cleared. Voldermort stood there, in perfect condition, although half the Death Eaters were dead from the aftershocks.

  He brushed off his robes. "That was quite impressive, Master Malfoy, Miss Lovegood. It almost singed my robes. Unfortunately, it was not good enough." He strode forward, and seized Luna by her hair. She looked him in the eye, refusing to show her fear. He smiled. "I'll have to kill you."

    Drawing his wand, he placed it against the link, which cracked and snapped. "_Corte!_" He cried, and brought his wand down, slowly pressing it against the golden thread right by Luna's heart. She screamed in pain. 

Draco watched, as the wand traveled downwards, almost in slow motion. No. He wouldn't let this happen. He couldn't. It wouldn't.  He pulled his wand out. 

  "NO!" Luna screamed.

    "I love you." He whispered. Then, bringing the wand down in front of his own heart, he cried, "_Corte!"_

   Draco was aware of the world spinning, twisting, and then he knew only blackness.

  Luna felt her heart being torn out as she watched Draco's body fall in a graceful arc. He was dead. The silver dragon and wolf that had been a part of his mind, body, soul, and heart floated out of his corpse to lie peacefully beside him. Draco was dead. Power and rage surged through her, overwhelming the sadness and the pain. Draco was dead.

   "NO!" She screamed. Draco was dead.

   Voldermort laughed. Draco was dead. He was dead. Oh, Merlin, he was dead! 

  Luna whirled on Voldermort, breaking his grip on her hair, and using all the magic she could summon, killed him with one strike. 

Draco's heart was frozen for eternity in a still and lifeless body. 

Voldermort's face drew into a look of surprise as he collapsed. 

Draco was dead. 

Luna was dimly aware of a slight pain — maybe she was being hit with spells? —, and blood running from wounds down her body in streams as she killed all the Death Eaters. 

Draco's corpse was frozen with death. 

She threw back her head and howled with rage. 

Draco was dead. 

Luna turned her berserk rage on the snakes and wolves, roaring with bloodlust. 

Draco was lifeless, lying like a broken doll across the floor. 

She tore them apart with her magic and one with her bare hands, gore and blood splattering across her face to mingle with the tears that she could not remember shedding. 

Draco was dead. 

She knew only blackness and pain. 

Draco was gone forever. 

Wailing in sadness, she collapsed to the floor, and crawled over to her love's lifeless body. 

Draco was dead. 

She smoothed back his hair and stroked his eyelids and face, whispering. 

Draco opened his eyes. Luna screamed and jumped back. He smiled and sat up. "I love you."

"How?" Luna could barely get the words out. 

"I dunno. I think I just got knocked out, it hurt so much. I think that your love protected me." As he spoke, the golden link re-grew, rejoining their hearts. They were one.

Luna could only cry tears of joy as she embraced and kissed him. 

They were married ten years later, and had twelve kids. 

Dragonflame and Moonlight.

Yup. 

I hated that ending. 

Just so there's something happy. 

Draco: _I_ liked it.

Steph: No duh, you lived and had twelve kids. Horny bastard. 

Luna: I didn't like the other one.

Steph: Wonder why?

Draco: Me either.

Steph: *blows them up*

Anyways........

I wrote a happy ending.

Just for you. 

I hated that.

You probably hated reading it as much as I hated writing it.

I just realized, I hate it.

_I really hate it._

No, like **_really._**

Omigosh, I hate it.

I hate it.

Argh, I'll stick to angst from now on!!! ~_^ 


End file.
